


What Happens In the Valley

by Novelous



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Awkward Harvey, Bathroom Sex, Body Worship, Condoms, Dirty Pictures, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Jealousy, Marriage, Married Sex, NSFW, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Smut, One Night Stands, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Small Town Problems, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby talk, mines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelous/pseuds/Novelous
Summary: The day after she stepped off the bus the corporate slave turned farmer had been tasked with introducing herself to the townsfolk.  Luckily there wasn't much of a population but was a daunting task none the less.  With the courage she had left from her move she made her name known to the people in the valley.  Little did she know how her life would play out after a single greeting.A series of one/two shots about the farmer and the person (or people) she fell for.More details in the chapter notes.MAKE A REQUEST!! :)(I am using this series to practice writing different character personalities and scenarios, and to challenge myself outside my comfort zone.  If you have a request for something you'd like to see (Angst, Smut, Fluff, etc.) and with a character leave a comment or message me.)Newest Chapter;Sebastian - Collapse in the Mines





	1. Shane - Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from a friend about Shane and the farmer.  
> -Shane forgets their wedding anniversary and recalls falling for the farmer as he runs home.

Shane's fist tightened around his mug as his eyes darted angrily to Emily's smiling face. It wasn't her fault for asking such a question; she didn't know that he was an ignorant asshole. Her smile flickered for a moment as she watched him tense.

"What's wrong Shane?" He hated her even more for the concern that was so deeply woven into her voice. It was too earnest. "Did she not like your gift? I can't imagine our little farmer being upset with anything you gave her."

That stung and he was pretty sure he visibly flinched at the comment. Emily was right. He could have given her anything, literally anything, and she would have loved it. And today of all days...he had gotten her nothing. He hadn't even put much thought into it as she gave him a kiss goodbye when he left for work. It was short and sweet. If he'd had even half a brain he would have swept her up into the largest hug he could muster, he would have woken up with her and taken the extra hour before having to leave to appreciate her in all the ways he had learned she adored. Hell, he would've even just taken a minute to feed the damn chickens so that she had one less farm chore to do.

Shoving his beer back across to counter top to the blue haired sweetheart on the other side he stood up so roughly he almost knocked his stool over.

"Shane?" Her startled voice drew far more attention than he was comfortable with even if it was only from the nearby Pam and Gus.

Without another word he removed himself from the saloon and started to make his way home. Walking so fast he was just short of running the distance. How could he have been such an idiot? How could he have forgotten what day it was? Even Emily had remembered that it was his one year wedding anniversary today. It was probably the most important date in his miserable life and he didn't even remember. All he had thought of was that today was friday and he always went to the saloon on Friday.

He thought back to the first moment three years ago when she had started to open him up and how he never even imagined that a new farmer from the city would have become so important to him.

He had been sitting in the same spot as always in the saloon nursing an almost empty beer mug. He'd been seething over something that Morris had said to him earlier that day. It had been her first year in the small town in the middle of summer.

* * *

 

  
A soft clunk on the counter in front of him drew his attention to a new frosty beer that had been placed there and was still held delicately by a thin feminine hand. He noticed dirt under the tips of the fingernails and followed the arm up to find the new farmer offering him a small no strings attached smile.

"What do you want," he bit out sharply.

He was honestly surprised to see her near him considering that the first time she had met him and tried to introduce herself he had been working and chose to completely ignore her. She hadn't spoken to him since; he could tell every time that he passed her on his way to work that she didn't have the slightest clue on how to even begin approaching him and would usually turn to something else pretending that it had taken up all of her attention very suddenly. The next time they had crossed paths it was on his birthday; she offered to buy him a beer for it and he had just glowered at her before offering a rude, "I don't know you. Why are you talking to me?" As he walked away her face had scrunched in frustration and he almost laughed when her heard her growl to herself "Well, fuck you too then."

"I wanted to buy you a beer," she replied simply. There was no trace of judgement or condesention in her voice. He wasn't used to that. "You always look a little upset about something, but today..." She hesitated trying to find her next words carefully. "You...uh...you just looked like you could use a break, you know?"

She stood there awkwardly not sure how that came across as Shane stared at her with a gaze that made her look away from him. However, he did appreciate the gesture and the fact that she wasn't trying to force her company on him either. He could tell from the fact that her body was poised to run already. So he mumbled a half-hearted "Thanks" and looked away from her as he went to take the beer. As she passed him the glass her hand hesitated a moment too long and his fingers brushed over hers as he took hold of the mug. In that moment he still had no idea if the shiver that he had was from the sudden coldness of the drink or something she had sparked inside him.

* * *

 

  
Their next interaction happened near the end of summer once her coop was completed and she was purchasing her first chickens from Marnie. Marnie had asked him to bring the chickens over to the farm on his way to work. It meant taking the long way into town but he made the trip wanting to make sure that the chickens would be well taken care of. Especially since knowing that the farmer housed a cat that Marnie had found in their barn one morning.

He remembered being pleasently surprised upon finding a flawless coop filled with soft hay, sparkling clean water dishes, and tiny plates of sweet yellow corn waiting for them.

"Oh my goodness they're so tiny," she exclaimed upon his arrival. "Hello my new fuzzy friends." Her smile was bright and infectous and he stopped the smirk that threatened to pull at his own lips. "Thank you so much Shane! I'm so excited to have them!"

He hesitated not wanting to place them down just yet. "Your cat.."

"What?", she interupted as she looked up at him. "Oh, Don't worry about him. He's a big lazy suck. I watched him flop on his side while a sparrow ate his food. It's what made me decide it was okay to get chickens. He won't hurt them at all. But I still won't let them wander outside with him until they're big enough to know that for themselves."

It was like she had completely forgotten that standing in front of her was a man whose presence always put her on edge as she walked right up to him and started petting one of the small chicks as it peeped excitedly at her. He stared at her and for the first time since meeting her really saw her. The soft smile that played on her features and the way her eyes misted with a rainbow of colors. The smell of fresh hay and grass mixed with vanilla swam up to greet him from the tousled hair and he hated how much he enjoyed that smell. She looked up at him still smiling and for the first time looked him in the eyes. It was like a fire has ignited in his chest and he chose that moment to put the chicks down. Nothing good came from getting too involved with him; and he didn't plan on being around long enough to make any new friends worth it. Without saying another word to her he had turned tail and fled to his shitty stock job.

It was when he came home later that he found a small basket on his bed filled with what looked like homemade pepper poppers and a six pack.

"Marnie what the hell is that," he asked as he stormed out into the kitchen. Luckily Jas was still at Vincent's house or he knew he never would have heard the end of it.

"The basket? I put it there. The neighbour brought it over for you as a thank you." When he stared at his aunt blankly she reminded him gently of the neighbors name and he found that his mind continued to spin the name around without making any connections. Marnie frowned at his disapprovingly. "...The new farmer? You brought her chicks over this morning?"

It occured to him at that moment that he had never actually asked her for her name. He assumed that Marnie had given his at some point but he felt very disgraced to realise he didn't even know who she was.

"Oh, her."

"She came over after and said that you had buggered out of there before she could even thank you. She asked what sort of food you liked...though I'm not a fan of her beverage choice."

"Tell her thanks," he had told her with a grumble before retreating to his room. Marnie had yelled after him to tell her himself but Shane had ignored the advice. Looking back he didn't think he had ever actually thanked her for the basket.

* * *

 

  
"I'm such an asshole," he murmered to himself as he continued the trek back to the farm. He couldn't do anything right. He'd always told her that; she'd never believed him. Even when they hadn't even become friends yet. Their only interaction had been him sharing a beer with her on the dock one night. He was too drunk to remember how awkward they made eachother when he called her over.

* * *

 

  
"I feel like that every day Shane," she admitted in a tone that had him wondering if she resented him for even asking in the first place.

He continued looking at her not quite realising that he was staring at first. He noticed her delicate features and soft face for the first time and with the moonlight reflecting off the lake onto her skin he couldn't help but lose his voice at the sight of her. As if pestered by a devilish thought her face curled with a frown before she chugged back the beer he had given her as if trying to drown the demons.

"Heh...fast drinker, huh? Woman after my own heart," he said outloud unable to stop himself. Embarrassed and starting to feel more than a little sick he decided that was a good time to excuse himself.

* * *

  
After that they hadn't spoken again until that one rainy night she just happened to take the long way home. It was that night he realised that she was someone he needed in his life.

"Why should I even go on? Tell me... T... Tell me why I shouldn't roll off this cliff right now..." He was a pathetic drunk blubbering mess. He thought she might just leave him there or yell at him. Either of those would have been far less heartwrenching and endearing than what she had actually done.  
As the rain pounded down she stared at him for a moment, answering "The decision is your own." He watched her kneel down in the mud and water beside him not caring that it instantly soaked through her pants. "Just know...I'm here for you." Her voice was soft and gentle. Her hand reached towards him unexpectedly and her thumb brushed his cheek taking a few tears with it. It rested there against him and his head turned to seek solace in her touch without shame.

"Thanks...I appreaciate that... I really do..."

He had laid there with her for a moment while she stroked his face comfortingly. Until he finally felt a choking in his gut that announced to him that he should probably go to the hospital.

After some recovery he had gone to see her the next day. As he was about to knock she swung open the door startling them both. "Hi..."She said quietly as they stared at eachother.

Finally he decided to break the silence and rip off the bandaid of awkwardness. "Oh man... Uh... How do I say this? I'm really sorry about what happened at the cliffs. That was... embarrassing..."

She offered him a soft smile and reached out take his hand in her own. "I'm just glad I was there to help."

His cheeks flushed as he looked down at her fingers wound through his with a tender pressure. "...Yeah. Me too."

He didn't let go of her hand right away and she gave it a reassuring squeeze and she continued to smile at him. Even after everything he'd done, and after all the rudeness he'd shown her, she was here with him. She had become his closest companion and he hadn't even realised it. When had his heart started fluttering like this around her? When had she started to brighten the space around him?

He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of her being so close to him right now; And yet here she was holding his hand and being genuinely happy to see him still up and breathing. Suddenly it felt like her hand carried a lot more weight to it and he abruptly let it go. It was too much. He didn't know what this was, or what she felt, or what he felt, but he knew that whatever this was right now it was too much. Muttering an awkward good bye he turned around and sped out of her farm like there were flames on his heels.

Much to his delight he had found that she started to interact with him more after that. She often brought him fresh peppers from her farm or would order him a beer at the saloon on nights she visited. One night, when the alcohol was too close to his mind he confronted her. She had just stepped out of the Stardrop and he was right behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Um...going home?"

"No...not that. What are you doing? In this town? Here. With me."

"I wasn't.." he cut her off so he could continue his rant.

"You keep showing up randomly with gifts for me. Like, every couple days you're either at my job, at the saloon, cornering me on my way to work...to give me something. You can't buy your friends with presents you know. A present should mean something."

She stalked up to him scowling. "And who are you to say that it doesn't? I say they mean something. THey do to me. I give gifts to people because I want them to have something nice. Something that I put a lot of effort into making. When I give Evelyn tulips it's not because I'm trying to buy her love. It's because I heard that she liked them and I thought it would make her happy. And they do. That's all that matters."

He snorted at his let out a sharp barking laugh. "So what you give me some homemade stuff and suddenly we'll be best friends."

"Stop it," she commanded and he felt his words drop short as he realised he had never actually heard her raise her voice or emit anything akin to angry. But here she was up on her toes meeting him glare for glare. "Look, I don't know what kind of chip you've got on your shoulder and it's none of my business but stop it. Stop trying to push me away. I've seen you....you don't want that. So stop trying. Stop...." she hesitated and her brow up curled giving way to a look of pure distress and pity. "Stop acting like you don't deserve friends...like no one could just like you."

He had to admit he was taken aback by that and fumbled for his next words. "You have no idea what I'm thinking or what I want."

"Then why do you care? Why do you care that I work myself to death so that I can shower everyone in the damn town with gifts? Why not just take the damn present and ignore me then? What difference does it make trying to lecture me about my social behaviors? What are you thinking then that you give two shits what I do with my time?"

"I'm thinking..." He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I don't know what I'm thinking but you don't need a friend like me. Especailly when the rest of the town thinks that the sun shines out of your ass."

"Need or not maybe I want a friend like you," she told him. "Sure, you're kind of an ass sometimes. But you're honest. You're raw...it's refreshing talking to someone who can ignore my sunny ass." At that he couldn't contain his laughter and so caught up in everything she continued. "I like the way you don't give your smiles away like pocket change. I like the way you are with animals; the kindness you take on around them. I like your brand of sarcasm and the fact that you don't judge my brand of dark humor. I like that you aren't everyone else in town. I just like...you..."

Her words trailed off and her gaze left him to fall to the ground hoping that the darkness and angle could hide her reddening cheeks. "I....I'm sorry I have to go," she blurted out before running from him.

It had taken a few days for them to get back to their friendship like that evening had never happened in the first place. And after a few seasons they had become the talk of the town.

 

* * *

 

"We won!" He couldn't remember the last time he had been this excited. His blood hummed with the adrenaline of the victory and caught up in the moment of celebration he swept the farmer up in his arms while she laughed. It was fine until he put her down. That was when for some strange reason, still caught up in the moment, he kissed her. Maybe it was supposed to be on her cheek. But with the way his hands had cupped her face so that he could angle her directly up to him he doubted that was the case. Her lips were soft and full and yielded to his directions. It wasn't until her hand came up and rested gently on his bicep that his brain caught up to him and he practically threw himself away from her.

"Uh...I'm sorry. I got carried away there...Maybe I had one too many." His cheeks flushed a bright red as he turned from her.

"Shane..." Her voice pleaded with him to look at her and the tone she used practically possessed him to obey. He stood there staring at her waiting for her to get mad at him or slap him or something. Hell, anything but the silence that dragged between them. The farmer's eyes met his and he felt himself rooted to the ground as she made her way over to close the distance between them. Startling him her small hands wrapped onto the front of his hoodie as she pulled herself to her toes in order to press her lips against his. He froze in shock for only and moment before giving in to the temptation and kissing her back. His arms wound around her allowing her own to drift around his neck as their lips moved seamlessly together. He couldn't say how long they had shared that kiss. All he knew was that at that moment she was breathing life into him and he knew he couldn't spend another day without her filling him. That and that the whole town knew what had happened as they were apparently the focus of the kiss cam.

His mind had been laced with doubts. He worried that she would regret that; that he didn't deserve someone like her. But all those doubts were chased away when they went to leave and her hand stretched over and slid into his. That small pressure was enough to lift all the dark clouds in his mind.

* * *

 

His stomach knotted at the thought as the farm house came into view. Her love had become his drink of choice and yet here he was on the first anniversary of their marriage coming home from the saloon. He was a shitty husband; a shitty husband and a shitty friend. Even Emily had remembered the day and yet he hadn't had a clue. He practically stomped up the stairs before shoving the door open; his mind weaving through all the worst scenarios. He wondered if she would be mad, she could kick him out. She could divorce him. She could slap him. He'd deserve any of it. But he wasn't met with any of that.

Instead when he entered the house they shared he found his wife curled up on the couch reading a book while the tv flashed silently in the background. She must have started watching a movie and gotten distracted halfway through. She wore one of his Tunnelers sweaters which, big on him, was big enough for her to swim in. Her bare legs were pulled up as a makeshift surface for her to rest her book on and he caught a glimpse of her bare ass just in behind her leg.

"Shane," she said in surprise as she looked up. Closing the novel and placing it on her coffee table she bounced to her feet to go greet him. When she pushed herself onto her toes to greet him with a kiss he turned his head in avoidance.

"Don't." He told her in his gruff voice that left no room for argument. He had to keep looking away so that he wasn't taken in by the hurt that was written all over her face. "Why are you being like that?"

"Being...happy to see my husband? Um...because I love you maybe?"

Words that should have laced him with more love in return needled his heart instead. "You shouldn't. How can you? I ...was at the saloon. I should've been home with you."

"Home with me? But it's friday. Friday's are the day you always go to the saloon."

He resented her even more for such an innocent comment. "Hun.." Her voice pulled him back to her gaze and he nearly choked when met with her smile. "You're a creature of habit...I wasn't going to take that away. I figured we would just celebrate tomorrow morning." She plucked at the large sweater. "I mean...I wasn't planning on wearing this to bed you know," she goaded while looking up at him with a coy smile.

He cursed under his breathe unable to keep himself seperated anymore. "What the hell did I do to deserve you?" He words came out more of a growl than he intend as he walked her backwards towards their bedroom.

She giggled and tried to come up with something witty to retort with but was cut off as his mouth pressed against hers. Shane peppered his wife with kisses that caused her to smile wider and wider each time. He started to smile too at the sight.

"I'm lucky that you're either partically blind or a little slow..." he commented as he stopped to press his forehead against hers.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief as she stared at him. "Shane stop saying things like that. I love you so stop trying to convince yourself that I don't." When he didn't answer her after a moment her mischievious smile returned and she pushed him backwards causing him to fall back onto the bed. She climbed ontop of him and straddled his waist as her hands reached for the bottom of the sweater. "What do I have to do to prove to you that my love is unconditional and it's not going away?"

If there was something he might've said the words died in his throat at seeing that she hadn't been wearing anything under his sweater. She leaned forward against him making sure that she never broke eye contact with him as one hand braced her above him while the other trailed circle on his thigh just below his shorts. He hissed out a breath when her hand snaked upwards and brushed against the sensitive skin inside his thigh.

"What do I have to do Shane?" Her voice was a husky whisper in his ear that was hard to focus on as her fingers continued their distracting patterns. "Tell me what to do.." He couldn't tell if she was commanding him or begging him in that statement but as her tongue curled against his earlobe before her teeth lightly grazed it any resolve he had broke. Somewhere deep down he still felt like she was far too good for him but it was now overwhelmed by the voice that screamed at him not to care. This Goddess wanted him for whatever strange reason and he would take everything she offered him until the day she came to her senses. His hands gripped her upper arms a lot harder that he had intended as he grit his teeth against the sensations she was causing.

Causing her to squeak as the wind flew from her he flipped them so he was shadowing her onto the bed. He still held her arms in place but she had other plans. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled herself up to grind against him in a way that caused him to fall into her. The sudden pressure against her center caused her to gasp and tighten the grip her legs had on him. He grabbed her hand and saw that her ring finger was still dressed with their wedding ring; a simple gold band adorned with a Mermaid's Pendant. He bent forward and kissed the ring against her hand before kissing her cheek.

"You put the ring on and you always wear it," he murmered softly against her. "I don't need you to do anything else."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him and he almost smacked himself when he saw the unshed tears that started to pool in her eyes. She pressed forward before he could say anything more and her mouth began to dance seamlessly against his. His hands moved to cradle her face as she started to desperately pull at his clothes.

"What do I have to do," he chuckled mockingly against her lips and she practically growled at him.

"It's my wedding anniversary damn it," she snapped out. "And as my husband it is your sworn duty to love me senseless right now. So I need you to do your duty."

"Yes dear," he replied tauntingly before he returned to their kiss and helped her remove his clothing so that they were on even terms.

The small farmhouse filled with clouds of their mingled breaths and sounds as their bodies moved together. With each kiss and touch they conveyed even more of their love for each other until a crescendo shattered the silence in the night leaving them both breathless. A tangled heap of limbs and sweat that continued muttering sweet nothings was all that remained into the night.


	2. Shane - Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and the Farmer are forced into a family discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by my first reviewer :) I hope it's everything you hoped for

"It's late." Shane made the statement hoping to leave no room for argument but the girl before him wasn't having any of his excuses.

  
Jas puffed out her cheeks and furrowed her brow while staring her godfather down with the angriest most determined look she could muster. She even stomped her foot for dramatic effect as their eyes met in an unblinking stand off. Finally, after watching her little face start to turn red, Shane heaved a defeated sigh letting the small child know that she had won. Her face instantly grew into a smile that rivaled the brightness of everything he had ever seen and he began to wonder why he had even argued in the first place. At the end of the day he would give anything to see her this happy.

  
"Alright let's go," he agreed while reaching out so Jas could take his hand before they started walking.

  
"Yay I'm so excited," she exclaimed practically skipping beside him. "Can we see Charlie too?"

  
He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Of course. He probably misses you and all the treats you would sneak him."

  
"Nuh uh," she protested.

  
Shane couldn't help but smile as they walked hand in hand towards the farm. He worried that his wife might not appreciate a surprise dinner guest. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Jas!" She knelt down onto the ground to welcome Jas into a heartfelt hug as the child lept into her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever baby girl, you took care of Uncle Shane today right? You kept him out of trouble?"

  
"I tried to," Jas told her with a pout. "It was a lot of work."

  
"I bet it was. How about you go play with Charlie and the others while I get dinner started? There are a couple bunnies in there I don't think you've met yet."

"Bunnies!!" Jas was out of her arms and hit the ground running leaving Shane to his wife.

A silence ran between them for a moment as they both watched the young girl run into the gated coop brimming with excitement.

  
"You should bring her around more often Shane," she said quietly without taking her eyes off the coop area. "She livens the place up. And she is your god daughter...that makes this her home as much as yours."

  
"You think so?" He finally pulled his eyes off Jas to look at the farm girl leaning casually against the door frame. The setting sun against her features only reminded him how beautiful he found her and how lucky he was to have her hand. 

"Yeah," she replied softly. She was quiet for a moment and he watched her fingers gently scratch absentmindedly at her arm; a habit he found she only did when she was trapped in thought. He could see the furrow of indecision in her brow but waited in silence for her to speak up on her own. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and after catching his stare she turned away a little and continued. "Robin has been planting ideas in my head," she tossed out and he noticed her fingers stopped in the middle of a very stubborn dig. "She offered to expand the house for a super reasonable price if I could provide the hardwood needed. I have enough stockpiled in the shed." She finally tilted her head to meet his eyes and he saw the uncertainty dancing in hers. "If we did there was be enough space to give Jas a room here."

  
He blinked in disbelief at her wondering if maybe he had misheard her or was hallucinating. A moment of awkward silence stretched between them before he turned away from her again. "I worry Marnie would get lonely," he mumbled. "She's gotten so used to having Jas around."  He knew it sounded like an excuse despite the honest thought behind it.

  
"Yeah...yeah you're right." Her eyes slipped to the porch before she slowly ushered her body inside. "I'm going to start working on dinner. Keep an eye on her will you?"

  
He could tell that what he had said made her sad. But he wasn't exactly lying. Marnie had started to devote a lot of herself to Jas once Shane left even though he had offered to take care of her more than the couple days a week that he saw her. Marnie had always insisted that there was no need to fret and it wasn't a problem but lately he had started to wonder if she wasn't a little lonely. Jas didn't seem to mind either way. She loved visiting the farm as much as she loved them and he knew she'd be happy anywhere as long as she could continue to see everyone and Vincent.

  
He looked inside the house and his wife's suddenly gloomy expression and his heart started to break in two. How had he gone from not caring about anyone but himself to being torn between the feelings of three women and trying to make all of them happy at once. The gears in his mind started to click a little and he looked away from her so that his embarrassment and uncertainty wouldn't be so apparent. "I mean... might as well take Robin up on that offer. It'd be a shame to have to pay a lot more if we decided to expand later on. Might as well take it up and get it done before winter if we're going to do it. And even if she stays with Marnie I know Jas would love the option to sleep over..." He didn't get the chance to finish saying much more before she had wrapped herself around him in a hug that knocked the breath out of him.

* * *

 

"Robin..." Shane was thrown by the distress in his wife's voice when he watched her come down the stairs. He thought that she would've been ecstatic to explore their new home and start setting up Jas' room. The poor red headed carpenter looked at the farmer oblivious to her churning emotions. "What the hell is that?" Her thumb gestured harshly behind her and her brow furrowed lightly.

  
"It's a gift from everyone," Robin said with a smile. She obviously took the expression and tone for confusion not once imagining that her gift could be taken poorly.

  
"It's a little presumptuous don't you think?"

  
"Presumptuous? Not at all!" Robin chuckled. "If anything it's only a matter of time! Everyone worked hard to contribute something."

  
A few small words were exchanged between the women before Robin excused herself with a smile still completely oblivious to the unrest she had left behind.

  
"Alright what the hell is wrong," Shane demanded as he started making his way up to the newly added top floor. The house itself was small so there was only space for a room on either side of the stairs. His eyes drifted to the left where he found a large empty room that he assumed would be painted and made into Jas' new room at their home. Nothing strange there. His eyes then drifted to the right where the light still remained on and he halted. That room, still illuminated, had already been very obviously decorated. Pastel wallpaper with colorful shapes over it, a small treasure box in the corner painted brightly, and a hand carved wooden crib with equally colorful blankets draped around the inside.

  
"Is that..."

  
"A nursery." As some point the farmer had come up the stairs to stand behind Shane as he stared at the room with wide eyes. 

"Like hell that isn't presumptuous! She better not have charged you for this shit!"

She shook her head and strode past him into the room to turn off the light. "She didn't. There was a note in the crib stating what everyone had contributed. Emily sewed the blankets herself, and Leah carved the details into the crib...apparently this has been a project at the community center since our anniversary." He couldn't quite decipher the look on her face as she came back to stand in front of him with her eyes downcast and her fingers worrying into her arm.  "If nothing else we should at least thank everyone for all their hard work..." She started to try and get past him to go back downstairs but he stretched a arm out to catch and stop her. "Shane?"

  
He hadn't wanted to have this conversation with her yet. He knew it was going to come up eventually especially with Jas being around more often. He thought though that there might have been more build up or atmosphere not a forced moment. He'd be lying if he said that he had never once thought about starting a family with her especially after seeing how good she was with Jas. He knew that even if they never had kids of their own she would love Jas like she was her own and would never want for anything. But a part of him wanted that anchor. That piece of him in this world that was his and hers and was a physical reminder to him of their love and their future. He wanted to wake up every morning to sounds that reminded him that he wasn't alone and that he was still here. Here. Alive. Not just breathing but living. He thought that maybe one day there would be an accident and he could talk to her about things then or casually bring it up after Jas would demand to know when she could have a little sister or brother. Instead, here he was...

  
"You weren't going to ask for something like this eventually?" The question came out awkwardly but it was the best way he could think to open that box. At this point he didn't think he would be any better way.

  
She stared at him for a moment before her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks started to grow redder by the second until he thought she might pass out. "I...I don't know," she stammered out as best she could. "Maybe but I...not without..." Her face reddened even more if that was even possible and in embarrassment she turned against him so that she could bury her face against the battered gridball jacket she had come to love. He placed his hand on her back giving her the time she needed to compose herself. "Of course I want to have kids with you," she finally muttered into his chest. "But ... we have Jas too...so it's not like we don't already have a family."

  
He knew her well enough to read between the lines of her poor excuse. She wanted this future just as much as he did but she didn't want him to feel obligated. Didn't want him to feel like Jas wasn't enough for her. She really was too good for him...  
"I have no idea how to plant crops," he said suddenly and she looked up at him like he had grown a third eye.

"Is this some bad innuendo?"

  
He snorted as his own cheeks dusted pink and shoved his hand against her face to block her gaze and his own face from her view. "Get your head out of the gutter...I know how to plant crops _THAT_ way..." His hand moved from her face to run through his hair with a sigh as he wondered how he managed to keep himself composed around her sometimes. "Actual crops you pervert. Do they need like a special soil or something? Or be buried at a certain depth?"

  
"Well.. yes to all the above. Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

  
"I'm going to have to pick up the slack aren't I?" he asked still refusing to make eye contact with her. "You're not going to be able to do all the work like you used to...you know, once you reach a certain point..."

  
"Shane..?" Her voice was so quiet and he felt his cheeks get even warmer.

  
"Look I'm not saying right now. But if something happens...I'd be pretty okay with that. And I just want to be prepared for the extra work."

  
He wasn't given the option to ignore her face anymore when she threw her arms around his neck and peppered his cheeks with affectionate kisses. "You really are silly if you thought for even a moment I wouldn't want that with you Shane. I love you." Her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck and all his anxieties flew out of him with the heavy sigh he released. He finally turned his head back to her and held her in return.

  
"Love you too," he murmured against her hair as he squeezed her as tightly as he could wanting to confirm that she was there and she wouldn't disappear.

  
They stood like that for a moment just enjoying the awkward but deep love they shared and imagining what the future would look like when another small human made it's way into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to send me a request or prompt if you'd like to see something come to life!


	3. Sam - Condoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on a whim and prompted by the question someone asked. How do you have protected sex in the valley. And then just led to some fluff and fun. Enjoy!

As a farmer and a former Joja employee she had done everything in her power to avoid the large sliding glass doors that currently glared at her. But in her current predicament she found herself without any other options. She had attempted to go see Harvey at the clinic but the poor man was so oblivious he couldn't seem to understand that she was trying to be discreet. Obviously as a doctor patient confidentiality was a big deal to him but he couldn't help her when she couldn't tell him directly what she needed. This unfortunately led her to her current predicament of having to go into Joja Mart for something that she couldn't find anywhere else in town. Condoms.

  
A few nights ago she had gone to see Sam at his house at night where he confessed his feelings to her. Before she had even been able to tell him she felt the same Jodi interrupted the mood by entering the room forcing her to hide under the bed sheets so as to not get caught. However, once Jodi left and Sam turned to find her face peeking out from under the covers she remembered that she still needed to answer his question. There had been a moment of silence where she debated with herself whether or not to get back out and answer him or stay in the warmth she'd found and tell him from there. He cautiously took a step towards her giving her plenty of time to change her mind. When she still did nothing he moved closer getting under the sheets with her. The chemical reaction between them was almost immediate as their lips met in a passionate kiss. They were in a terribly compromising situation but being young and aroused neither of them had taken a moment to consider stopping things. Luckily things hadn't progressed as far as they could have as her hands had worked their magic on him. He had seemed embarrassed at first but as she kissed him again he returned the favor. She found it very easy to tell that he played guitar.

The thought brought a flaming blush to her cheeks as she stared at the door. She had been thinking about that night more and more and had been avoiding finding herself in an alone situation with her boyfriend ever since. Her body heated at the thought and she knew she wanted to go farther with him. But she had no plans of having an accident.

Letting out a heavy sigh she reminded herself that Sam was over at Sebastian's house right now and all she had to do was get in and out without being seen by Shane or Pam. No one else frequented the place enough to be a worry. The brisk air conditioned air rushed into her face the moment the doors slid open. She walked as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself as she searched for the aisle she needed. It wasn't a big store which made it pretty easy and luckily for her it seemed emptier than usual.  In and out. That was all she needed to do.  She got into the aisle and picked a box with ease. Everything seemed to be going okay...until she tried to exit the aisle. 

"A new face hi there!"  Morris' voice startled her and looked in horror as he waved happily in her direction before called out to another aisle.  "Shane help our new family member out and make sure they found everything!"

Oh Yoba not that!  She turned tail and ran back down the aisle so that Shane wouldn't see her and the box in her hands.  She hadn't gotten to know him well but knowing that he was frequently drinking at the saloon she couldn't risk any loose lipped talk from him.  One quick turn and she smashed directly into a something dropping the condoms in her stumble.

"Sorry are you okay?"  Oh shit...she would know that voice anywhere

  
"Sam?" Her face turned tomato red as she stared at the blond. "I...I thought you were with Seb today..."

"I was at his place to drop off the new Solarian expansion but I worked right after. What are you doing here though?"

He bent down to pick her box up off the ground but when he read the name on the front he couldn't help but match her in color. "Oh..."

  
She glanced around the aisle trying to find something that could occupy her gaze; anything to avoid eye contact with the man in front of her. It shouldn't be this embarrassing, she tried to convince herself. It should be super flattering for a guy to know that his girlfriend was wanting to do that kind of stuff with him. Suddenly though she worried that maybe he had been content with what happened and she was just a pervert. 

Unable to quell her anxiety and embarrassment the farmer turned herself away from Sam and with a quickly muttered "gotta go bye" she bolted. She ran fast enough that she heard Morris yell behind her to stop and assumed that he suspected her of stealing. She couldn't blame him; not after her behavior. The minute she was in fresh air her feet suddenly filled themselves with lead dragging her to stop near the bridge.

"Oh Yoba I totally just made that worse," she scolded herself aloud as she collapsed her chest against the bridge railing so that she could dangle her arms hazardously above the water. She watched carp circle hopefully near the shadow of her fingers with sad eyes. Poor Sam... he would be so confused and hurt right now. She should go back in there and talk to him. But despite all her efforts at a pep talk the farmer found herself rooted to the bridge. She felt so embarrassed and ashamed. Back in the city no one cared what you did but here she felt like everyone would talk. Actually, she knew everyone would. The amount of gossip that had died on her ears was proof of that. What did she even have to feel bad about? That she wanted something more from her boyfriend? That she was a human being with a sex drive? What was so bad about any of that?  In a place like Stardew Valley it seemed like sex outside of wedlock was completely unheard of so the idea of condoms was even more unthinkable. Because why would you need them; you were married and obviously would want to have kids.  She remembered when she had first started spending a lot of time around Sam and Sebastian; Mayor Lewis had left her a letter teaching her the tradition of gifting a mermaid pendant to someone.

She sighed again as her mind swam back to the blonde. Sam must be even more embarrassed left standing in the store by himself holding that box.  She hated herself for just leaving him there. "This is how I end up single," she muttered to herself as her eyes closed in despair. She hoped that if she closed her eyes hard enough when she opened them again to find that the day had restarted and she could try everything over again.

"You'll get one hell of a headache doing that you know." The familiar playful tone knocked her out of her wallowing and she glanced up to Sam with surprise. He stood by the edge of the bridge with a smirk pulling on his features that not only made him look far too handsome but also made her want to hide within herself as her face reddened again.

"Maybe a headache is the least I deserve right now," she answered trying to match his smile. She couldn't bring it upon herself and ended up looking at him mournfully. "Sam I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me I was just so embarrassed I panicked."

His sudden laughter pulled away some of the doubt that had grown and in a few short steps he had reached her side and pulled her into a firm hug. "It's fine!" He pulled away with a broad smile and a deep blush on his cheeks. "Honestly, it's kind of awesome. I mean, obviously it means you really like me right? I was worried that what happened between us had ruined something but now I know you were being evasive because maybe you liked it a little too much." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and the farmer smacked him firmly on the shoulder with a scowl that didn't quiet reach her smile.

"Shut up Sam," she grumbled through her grin.

He chuckled at her before reaching into his hoodie pocket to pull out the alleged box that had started it all. "Well I hope I'm right because if not I had to look my coworker dead in the eye for nothing." She couldn't find the words as her face twisted between ecstatic and embarrassed and startled all at the same time. "You should take these to the farm. I mean, I feel like they'll be needed more there or something."

She took the box from him and smiled. "Think I could make you dinner tonight? As a thank you for getting these... and for not judging me...or dumping me... or..." He silenced her with a kiss that he'd been waiting to give her for the past few days. It was firm and loving and he pulled away before they let it become anything more.

"I can't tonight," he told her honestly. "Mom wanted me home for dinner. But ...tomorrow?"

  
Her face brightened considerably. "I'll make homemade pizza and cactus fruit smoothies!" she promised him with a grin as she backed away before turning to jog towards her farm.

That sounded perfect to him and he smiled broadly unable to contain his excitement at the idea of having such an amazing girlfriend and all the things in store for tomorrow. But first...he had to survive tonight. He had to survive being in his house after his mom had come to see what all the commotion was about after watching the farmer run like a bat out of hell out of Jojamart. He had to survive being at the dinner table with his mom and dad after she had seen the box in his hand and the red on his face. He sighed as he reached his house and gathered as much courage as he could muster. At least his girlfriend had escaped this nightmare and in one more day it would all be worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see something equally silly? What to see the sexy stuff before or after? Or anything else in between? Let me know!


	4. Harvey - Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey pines after the farmer and she surprises him with a bouquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by <3  
> Thank you for this! It was a challenge to write and took me a while to create something I was happy with but I loved every second working towards it. I hope its everything you were hoping for <3

"Don't forget to cover your mouth when you sneeze!"

"Uh...sure thing Harvey."

The farmer gave him a small wide eyed look before smiling politely and continuing on her way. He did it again. There was no medical term he could use to describe what the rest of the world called "Making An Idiot of Yourself". At this point he felt like he should start asking Elliot for writer tips so that he could make millions off writing a 'How To' book about it. Every time she came around he couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence or actually hold a conversation with her without spouting out something foolish and usually medical. He stared at the glass of wine she had left in front of him and with a heavy sigh threaded his hair through his fingers. He was normally so professional and composed and yet somehow whenever she was around he seemed to be both to an unbearably awkward degree. A normal person would have simply said thank you for the drink but he couldn't seem to actually say the words. Or any normal words really.

Head still firmly in his hand he glanced up to find the object of his emotional turmoil talking animatedly with Leah at the nearby table. The two of them held their wine glasses close and giggled together over something no one else could hear. The farmer gifted the artist with a sweet smile that caused his heart to stutter uncontrollably in his chest and he had to look away to prevent a looming heart attack.

He remembered in her early days in the valley he'd been so foolish. He had been so focused on trying to gain Maru's favor he had been completely oblivious to the opportunity that had all but thrown itself at him. During the flower dance she had even asked him to dance. And what did he do? He told her he was waiting to ask someone else. He foolishly turned her away and kept in his pursuit of his coworker. If he had any idea then how drastically things would have changed for him he might have behaved differently. If he'd only had any idea that within a few short seasons of knowing her he would have fallen hopelessly and irrevocably in love.

He sighed and swirled his glass of wine as distress creased his face. If nothing else his life was a continuing story of things not meant to be.

 

He had first started to notice the change in his behavior and thoughts sometime during the summer season. It was the first time he had seen her in anything other than her farm attire and so it became that the first step on his fall was a sudden and overbearing physical attraction to her. It wasn't much; something that could have easily been brushed off with the right amount of conviction but it was something that caused him to notice her more and not just when she would stop by the clinic. Often times when he picked up radio silence and found himself staring out the window with longing he would spot her walking somewhere. She seemed to always have some place to go and he wondered, at the time, how he hadn't noticed her before when it seemed she was always around.

 

The next step in his pressing descent came when she approached him at the clinic with a couple bottles of wine she had made from fruits she grew on the farm. She said it was for helping her out the other night after Linus had brought her in from collapsing in the mines. Being a wine lover he had graciously accepted the gift from her flattered that she had put any though into a thanks. He didn't know it had the time but she had never tried her hand with the kegs until that day.

 

He found himself seeking her out more and more. Going to the saloon on rainy days when it wasn't easy to broadcast subconsciously hoping that she would be there. Her smiles had started to lift his day and conversations with her had started to consume his mind. Some days he found himself wishing that neither of them were working so that they could converse forever, but it always happened that one of them would be on the way to deal with something pressing. The last extended interaction he had had with her resulted in him spilling his story of why he spoke to pilots and became a doctor. Despite her initial sadness he was elated to be met with her smile and fascination as she began to inquire about the models he had assembled and his heart nearly exploded when she asked if sometime he would show her how to use the radio.

 

Maybe if he held more confidence in himself he might have hoped for more. He might have asked to escort her to the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies or perhaps offered to repay her for all her gifts and kindness somehow. But he didn't want to get his hopes up. He had gotten used to rejection and disappointment in his life when it came to things he really wanted and he felt that this matter wasn't any different. After watching her interact with the other townspeople a couple times he had convinced himself that she treated him the same as everyone else. That she was just that kind of person; thoughtful and giving. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but yearn for more of her company and want to impress her. Which unfortunately led him to be ridiculously impersonal and awkward to talk to.

 

Given all his doubts and misgivings nothing could have surprised him more than the evening when he opened the clinic door to a visitor and found the farmer standing before him. She was clad in her best attire and holding a bouquet of neatly arranged flowers that only Pierre could have helped with. She was panting heavily as if she had run the whole way to town or like she was having a small anxiety attack.

"Are you alright?" He ushered her inside the clinic and she hustled in her cheeks still flushed and her neck peppered with the redness that leaked over.

"Ah yes," she began with an awkward chuckle. "I don't know what came over me I'm sorry."

She used her free hand to scratch the back of her neck awkwardly and he noticed her looking off to the side at a spot on the floor that wasn't as interesting as she led on. Her face turned redder with each moment that passed before she suddenly held the bouquet out to him in a mildly rough gesture. He stared at it uncertainly for a moment before taking the delicate arrangement from her hands and examining her face again.

"Are you having an allergic reaction?" Obviously that was why she ran to him and it explained her current complexion. He promptly turned to put the flowers away from her and grab some allergy medications when an indignant shriek stopped him and made him look back at her. If it was possible she had gotten even redder and she stared at him with a gaze and furrowed brow that he couldn't quite decipher.

"That's...no that's not..." She stared at him for a moment longer before finally sighing out all her negativity and averting her gaze awkwardly again. "Do you....do you not know what a bouquet is?"

His gaze turned rapidly between her and the flowers before her tilted his head quizzically at her. "It's an arrangement of flowers made to be visually appealing and sometime with meaning."

"Do you know what it means?"

He could feel her prompting him towards some conclusion but he couldn't quite draw the line she wanted him to. "I'm afraid I never learned what the symbolism of flowers was, maybe you should ask Elliot?" He offered the bouquet back to her assuming she had come here looking for answers. "Did someone gift this to you and you don't understand? It's my understanding that in Stardew it's traditional to give a bouquet to someone you're romantically interested in. Whoever gave this to you was probably trying to express that." The notion depressed him more than he thought it would and he looked away for a moment before she let out a heavy sigh and extended her arms requesting to have her bouquet back. He offered the best smile he could as he returned it and adjusted his glasses to hide a little of the disappointment in his features. All that changed however when she spoke next.

"Okay I'm...I'm going to try again okay?" She stared him dead in the eye despite her ever growing embarrassment. "Harvey," she began as she held the bouquet out towards him. "This is for you...from me." The room filled with silence as he simply stared at her unable to believe that the scene that had just played out in front of him was even real. She... was offering...him...a bouquet.

"Do you...know what this means?"

"Dammit Harvey we just talked about what this means," she screeched out in an embarrassed tone unable to look at him any longer. "I'm giving you a bouquet because I like you okay? Now take it or something but just don't let me stand here like -"

"I'll accept this thank you!," he cried out joyfully startling the farmer as he took the bouquet from her hands. It was his turn to be painted pink as he looked down wistfully at the flowers. "I didn't know you felt the same..."

Her smile said it all as she reached forward and took his hand gently. Harvey smiled at her so broadly in return it almost curled his mustache even more but he couldn't help himself. After everything that happened, all the things he thought, maybe he had been wrong. Maybe some dreams were still achievable for him after all.


	5. Sam - Condoms pt. 2 Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 3 with Sam or some soft married smut with Sam.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by fukunaga <3  
> I looked at this request and said 'Why not both?' challenge accepted! So here is a little bit of both! I had so much fun deciding how to do this and bringing it all together.  
> I wasn't sure what would classify as 'soft smut' but I interpreted it as smut without explicit details. Hope this is what you wanted!!

**Sam [22:16]:** Seb!  
**Sam [22:16]:** Seb!  
**Sam [22:16]:** Seb!  
**Sam [22:16]:** Sebby!  
**Sam [22:17]:** Sebbyston!  
**Seb [22:17]:** Holy shit Sam what?  
**Sam [22:17]:** Come over  
**Sam [22:17]:** Like  
**Sam [22:17]:** Right now  
**Seb [22:19]:** That's a long fucking walk, what do you want?  
**Sam [22:19]:** Seriously dude I just had the worst dinner of my life I'm gonna die X_X  
**Seb [22:20]:** So go to the bathroom...  
**Sam [22:21]:** It's not like that Seb  
**Sam [22:21]:** I'm surprised my mom hasn't called your mom yet  
**Sam [22:21]:** I got the talk  
**Seb [22:23]** The talk?  
**Sam [22:24]:** Mom caught the ending of a scene at Joja  
**Seb [22:25]:** Oh that ya I totally heard about that. Pam was talking about it at the bar  
**Sam [22:25]:** OMG  
**Sam [22:25]:** You're kidding right?  
**Seb [22:26]:** Nope.  
**Seb [22:26]:** I stopped in to grab a pizza on my way home earlier. She was laughing pretty loudly it was hard to miss  
**[Abby has joined the conversation]**  
**Abby [22:27]:** ya mom and dad were talking about it too not that i was eavesdropping (*^_^*)  
**Abby [22:27]:** apparently theres some worry about if its how us young kids are solving our bodrom  
**Abby [22:27]:** *boredom  
**Seb [22:28:]** WTF  
**Seb [22:28]:** Mom and Demetrius haven't even come home yet. I swear if they try to have that talk with me...  
**Sam [22:29]:** HELLO!!!!  
**Sam [22:30]:** Can we get back to me now????  
**Sam [22:30]:** Mom looked me dead in the eyes and asked me if my girlfriend ran out of Jojamart so fast because I scared her with condoms and wanted to make sure I wasn't trying to rush her into anything!!  
**Seb [22:31]:** Wow that's rough  
**Abby [22:31]:** owch..  
**Seb [22:31]:** How did you respond?  
**Sam [22:31]:** Obviously I maturely told her what really happened  
**Abby [22:32]:** you got all blushy and freaked out didnt you  
**Seb [22:32]:** Did your voice do that thing it does when you get all panicked and start going really high and cracking?  
**Sam [22:32]:** You guys are dicks.  
**Sam [22:32]:** Mom wants to have her over for a talk now. Get her side of the story.  
**Seb [22:33]:** You mean the story that's none of her fucking business?  
**Sam [22:33]:** Yeah that one.  
**Sam [22:33]:** This is why I need your help..  
**Abby [22:34]:** we got you sam! what do you need us to do?  
**Sam [22:34]:** Mom took my phone away and my girl doesn't have a computer. So I need one of you to text her and tell her what's up and not to come over until this blows over but I'll sneak out as soon as I can. No way I'm going to let mom talk to her about making safe relation choices.... It was so painful  
**Abby [22:34]:** on it!  
**Seb [22:35]:** Safe relationship choices?  
**Seb [22:35]:** What does that even mean??  
**Sam [22:35]:** I don't know. I stopped listening to things and dying inside once I heard mom use the word penis.  
**Seb [22:36]:** Gross... She said that in front of Vince?  
**Sam [22:36]:** He was sent to his room so there was no censorship... It was terrible.  
**Sam [22:37]:** At one point Dad brought up the Gotoro war and how something there had something to do with this and how at my age he was already planning his proposal to my mom.  
**Seb [22:38]:** Oh joy.  
**Sam [22:38]:** There was more. I was at that table for an hour or more..  
**Sam [22:38]:** I stopped counting and started wondering if dying of embarrassment was a physical thing I could do..  
**Abby [22:40]:** shes on her way over  
**Sam [22:40]:** Abs you can't be serious! How does that conversation go the EXACT OPPOSITE of what I asked?!  
**Abby [22:41]:** dude its YOUR gf  
**Abby [22:41]:** i told her exactly what you asked  
**Abby [22:41]:** and she responded with a lot of swear words and said she was on her way to your place  
**Abby [22:42]:** so ya good luck with that  
**Seb [22:43]:** Well shit Sam. Good luck have fun

* * *

 

"What are you reading?" Sam let out a less than manly yelp as he backed up from his computer and found his wife looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Holy crap babe you can't sneak up on a guy like that," he complained as he held his hand against his chest in mock pain.

"I wasn't very sneaky," she chuckled. "I called your name from the other room to help me set up the drum set." She leaned past him to look at the screen before looking back up at him. "What is this anyway? Looks like MSChat."

"It is," he answered with a laugh. "I guess I missed Seb's last message so when I turned the computer on the window popped up."

"Oh?" She peered back to the screen and couldn't hide the bright red tint her face took on as she recognized the context. "Oh my gosh this is from back then? How long has it been since you've used this computer?!"

Sam shrugged. "I didn't exactly bring it with me out to the farm you know. So it's kind of your fault."

She noticed his playful grin and did her best to counter him with a chastising frown. "Don't blame your short comings on me mister. Just admit you forgot to bring it with you and then were too lazy to go back for it whenever you remembered."

"True story. It's funny reading it now though. Seemed like the world was ending." He looked away from her wistfully and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sam this wasn't back in the day or even in your golden age. This was like a year ago." She chuckled and glanced back to the screen. "The world was kind of ending a little bit. Or at least it felt like it talking to your mom..."

She grimaced at the thought and shuddered a little. Her confrontation with Jodi had not gone how she had planned at all. Not even a little bit. After being reprimanded at disturbing them at such an ungodly hour she was subject to a talk of her own and then was told to sleep on the sofa until it was light out. Jodi was mad but she was still a mom and she wasn't letting her walk home in the middle of the night. She hated to admit it but Sam was right; it felt like so long ago.

Sam had gone to finish setting up the drums in the spare room leaving her to her own thoughts. That whole conversation budded bittersweet memories in her mind and she turned herself towards the window to take in the view as she considered the turn her life had taken.

She stared pensively out the window before closing the curtain just slightly leaving enough room for the afternoon sun to brighten the place up without blinding her in the process. Her eyes caught a few birds coming close and she wondered if she would miss waking up to their songs. Part of her knew she would; that there was a softness to the valley that could never be replaced but it wasn't like she would never find something else for her. Giving up her farm had been a lot easier than she thought it would be but she figured that was because she was doing something with it that grandpa would have happily approved of. She'd spent three years turning that place into something she could be proud of, but she had also found herself becoming tired of the work. It was so difficult and repetitive. And as much as she loved it it was a little too much for her. She'd made so much money through her crops and animals she didn't even think she could spend it all in her lifetime. So instead she used it to buy what she wanted to make herself happy and something that would make her new husband happy as well.

A larger building in the middle of Zuzu city; the bottom floor a shop she could call her own, the top floor an apartment she could live happily in, and the roof Robin had helped her turn in to a green house so she could continue her hobby without working herself to bone. She called the shop; A Piece of the Valley. She thought it was appropriate considering she planned to sell all the things that valley had to offer. Marketing Starfruit Jelly that would start your morning off with a little luck, Mermaid Pendants that gave couples an alternative way to express themselves, an assortment of valley flowers, and many other things that she had thought of during the transition.

Sam, of course, had been made ecstatic by the change. He liked the valley well enough but he thrived in the city. The place they had chosen was close to a well known skate park that he had already taken the time to visit. He was planning on working the shop with her but was excited by the chance he would have to grow his music. 

Today they had just finished moving over the last of their things leaving the farm to its new hands.  After Jojomart shut down there wasn't much for work and she felt bad for taking away one of the only things that made her friend Shane leave the house everyday. So she was getting him to move into the farmhouse to take care of everything; him and Jas. He promised her a steady supply of the goods and seeds for the shop and the rest was his to sell and grow. And as long as he kept the crops needed for her business he was free to grow and expand where he wanted. She knew her grandfather would have been very proud of her choices.

She started slightly when a pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind as Sam came to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" he asked with a gentle kiss to her cheek.

She looked back out the window and chuckled a little before placing a hand over one of his own. "Just Shane taking over the farm. I wonder how many chickens will be there now that we're gone." His arms tightened around her and she turned her head to see his brows knitted together in an adorable pout. "What?"

"You're not supposed to be thinking about other guys anymore," he scolded as he allowed her enough room to turn and face him. "So stop."

She laughed at him and batted his chest playfully. "Oh Sam. You know it's not like that you brat-"

He silenced her with his own lips and she found herself pressed back against the wall. The contrast of the cold wall and the heat of his body caused her to shudder against him and he continued his pressing assault of her mouth. She had originally brought her hands against his chest when she batted him but now she found her fists gripping into his shirt to pull him closer. But just as she did he pulled away to look her in the eyes and she shivered at the desire that coated his dilated pupils.

"You're only allowed to think about me now," Sam murmured; his lips just barely ghosting across hers. He tried to keep his stern face on but the grin that pulled at his mouth ruined his facade.

She smiled at him. She should have known he wasn't actually jealous he was just using it as an excuse to start something. He knew that from the first day they spoke, their first kiss, their first night as a married couple, through all of it he was the only one for her. His playfulness, his thoughtfulness, his sweet nature and boldness; she loved it all. There was no one else but him.

Her fingers wove up into his spiky blonde locks and her smile grew dangerous. "My dearest husband,"she whispered huskily as she taunted him. "Perhaps you should make use of our first night in our new home to make sure than my mind can only go to you."

Sam smiled broadly; that large boyish grin that always made the butterflies in her stomach dance. "I'll do more than that! Like you said babe its our first night here; when we're done you'll be lucky if your mind works at all."

Her cheeks darkened at his bold declaration but she didn't have time to try and make a witty come back as he started to make good on his promise. His lips moved aggressively against hers with his tongue sporadically darting out to lap at her mouth but never staying too long leaving her to pine for more. Her fingers tightened into his hair making sure that he wouldn't pull away from her this time. He had no such intentions.

One of his hands snaked down her side making her shiver against him and mewl into his mouth. Holding back a groan he slowly moved his lips to the side kissing his way towards the hollow of her neck as her nails scratched lightly at his scalp. His hot mouth laved at the juncture by her shoulder before he softly ran his teeth along her skin enough to make her shudder and press against him with need. His mouth found something in his travels and Sam hesitated for a moment taking into consideration the small silver chain that had disturbed his kisses. Just a glance and he knew it held a something so precious to them both; it carried the mermaid pendant he had given her. The symbol of their marriage. He had offered to replace it with a wedding ring at some point knowing that the rest of the world wouldn't look at it and know what it meant but she refused. She said the ring would be a symbol for everyone else but meaningless to her. The small rock hard shell that dangled tauntingly above her breasts was what she wanted and she never took it off. As if thinking the same thing one of her small hands left his hair to run down his chest until it came across his matching pendant and it rested there momentarily. Her eyes fluttered back up to his own and in that moment he couldn't think of anything more perfect; regardless of the trials and embarrassments they had to go through to get here. His hands gripped at her as he cupped her thighs and lifted her body against the wall while her legs wrapped around his waste obediently.

Sam instantly returned his attentions to kissing his wife fervently as her hands explored his shoulders and tugged impatiently at his clothes. "Sam..." The name was whispered like a reverent plea against his lips and drunk off her need he found the strength to move her to the couch where he fell on top of her welcoming body to drown her in more kisses. His tongue invaded her mouth more forcefully this time but she put up no fight and danced with him. He pressed his body against her melting her into the cushions as she opened herself to him. Sams hands wandered her body as he removed her clothes piece by piece and he explored it like he was feeling it all for the first time again. She moaned and writhed with each stroke of his fingers especially when he brought them down to one of her most sensitive areas. Her hands desperately helped him remove his own clothing before she pulled his face down in a heated kiss. Sam reached up and grasped one of her hands in his so their fingers could entwine before he pressed into her. He watched her eyes flutter in ecstasy as her plump lips dropped open and he lunged forward to catch one between his teeth as he groaned. Their pendants were caught together between her sweat slicked breasts as his grip tightened on her hand while they moved together in perfect harmony. He knew every sweet spot in her body and was intoxicated from the moans each one pulled from her. Her legs squeezed at his sides as they continued their passion letting him know all the things she didn't have the power to utter anymore before their moans came together in a blistering crescendo. His hold on her tightened in his moment of bliss before he felt all his energy leave and he collapsed on top of his wife who was panting heavily. Nuzzling his face against her neck she smiled at him and ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"I love you Sam."

He grinned up at her with a chuckle as his hands slid down her body. "I love you too Mrs. Sam."

She gasped when his fingers found their destination between her thighs and clenched her legs together. "It's too sensitive," she complained though there was a heat to her voice she couldn't deny.

Sam grinned at her playfully and leaned over her body. "That's too bad 'cause...you know, if you can still talk that means we're not done yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those requests coming I'm having fun!!


	6. Alex - Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't feel very long but I kind like how it turned out. Written by the request of MapleSeaBuns . Alex gets a nightmare and is comforted by the farmer. Please enjoy!!

_Alex stood in the dim living room that was only illuminated by the random flashes of light that the tv emitted holding his gridball tightly in his hands. He had just gotten home from practice and was trying to sneak through the house to make his way upstairs to his room. He had accidentally missed dinner and knew that that wouldn't go unnoticed. He was much quieter than one would have thought as he approached the stairwell but despite the darkness and the silence of his steps he wasn't hidden enough._

_"Where the hell have you been?" The gruff voice startled him causing Alex to jump and drop his ball to the ground. The sound felt much louder than it should have been._

_"I was at school," he explained. "Team was practicing...it ran a little late..."_

_Before he could say anything more his father stood up from the sofa and turned to face him. Alex found himself frozen to the spot as he stared at the man ahead of him. The flashing of the tv behind him caused his fathers face to become consumed by shadows and silhouetted him in a lit that made him look far larger and more demonic than he actually was. The shadows under that mans eyes darkened._

_"You were wasting time with that dumbass sport again? You could have been doing actual work here helping out. Stop wasting time and money with that and do something useful with your life you worthless little shit."_

_Alex visibly flinched away from the words and his father zeroed in on the moment of weakness as he stalked forward._

_"You keep focusing on that useless fucking game and you'll never amount to anything. You'll be worthless your entire life." The man shoved him to the ground and Alex winced as he hit the stairs roughly. Alex noticed the smell of liquor lingering where his father had touched him and grimaced but remained silent.  His father grunt and smirked down at him.  "Actually boy, do whatever the fuck you want. No matter what you do you'll be a worthless waste of space anyway." Alex grit his teeth against the insult but continued his vow of silence as he stood up ignoring the pain that resonated in his back._

_"Alex are you okay?" His mothers voice, sweet and gentle, penetrated the darkness around him as she rushed to his side. He wanted to tell her to stay away, that being too close would only make things worse, but he knew her need to take care of him was more powerful than that._

_"Stop coddling the boy!"  Before she could reach Alex's side his father reached out and grabbed her arm and yanked her back to his side. In the pull her legs twisted over Alex's dropped gridball and she fell backwards as his father let her arm go revealing the red marks his grip had left on her pale flesh. Within seconds of his release she fell to ground smacking her head on the side table as she tumbled._

_"Mom!" Ignoring the devilish man beside her Alex rushed to her side and couldn't stop the tears that began to gather in his eyes at the sight._

_"I'm fine sweetie don't worry." She offered him a smile but just looking at her she was anything but. There was a large gash across her forehead where the wood corner of the table had cut through her. It didn't hesitate to gush enough blood forth that it was already dripping past her eyes and down her cheeks as she attempted to sit up._

_"See?" His father taunted him and Alex looked up at the man as tears began to pour down his face. "Your stupid ball did that to her. She's hurt because of your shitty little hobby."_

_"No she's hurt because of you!" Alex cried back at him ignoring his mothers gentle voice pleading with him not to. "You pulled her over the gridball and then YOU let her go!"_

_"You talkin' back? Learn your place you pathetic pissant." He hand swung up and the back came across Alex's face hard enough that his head spun causing him to tumble to the ground and see stars. He eyes focused for a moment on his mothers face before he passed out; it was an image that would forever be burned into his mind. Her hand covering her mouth to hold back her silent sobs as tears streamed down her cheeks mingling with the blood that already made its path there._

* * *

 

  
Alex jolted awake; his heart hammered in his chest as the memories of that horrid night flooded back through him. He couldn't stop the tremors that racked his body as he sat up in bed and pressed his palm to his sweat covered forehead. It was a nightmare that haunted him countless times over the years. It wasn't the angriest he had ever seen his father, the worst either of them had been hit or abused by his words. It was, however, the first time Alex felt like it was all his fault. If he had only gone home sooner, not provoked him...there were so many things that he thought he could've done differently. Instead he made those choices that led to that image of his mother. The image of her broken and bleeding all because of him. He grit his teeth against the feelings that welled up in his chest as the image danced behind his eyes and lingered in his mind.

"Alex?"

Alex pulled his hand away from his face to look over where his lover who had been peacefully sleeping beside him until a moment ago. Her eyes fluttered weakly as she tried to wake herself up enough to sit up and look at him.

"Alex...what's wrong?"

He offered her the best smile he could muster. "It's nothing. Sorry I woke you."

"Doesn't look like its nothing," she mumbled as she untangled her arm from the sheets to reach out to him. "Looks like it was a nightmare." Her thumb brushed his cheeks and he hadn't realized that he had teared up until she had brushed away the dampness.

"I'm fine, go back to bed." He felt a little bad for being short with her as he turned his face away but he didn't want her to see him like this

He couldn't look at her anymore. That tender expression on her face and genuine concern for him; he just couldn't handle it right now. That nightmare still haunted him through the years and he couldn't shake the feeling it left with him right now. He still felt like he was there that night; like he was still staring at her face in agony. He curled up against his knees as he tried to compose himself but his body still shook.

"It's okay." Suddenly her arms were around him as she leaned forward and pressed her body against his side. "Everything is okay Alex." Her voice was soft and soothing and as much as he wanted to push her away to save his pride he couldn't bring himself to reject her affections right now. One of her hands weaved up into his auburn hair and gently caressed his scalp while the other held them together. "Whatever happened Alex...whatever you saw it wasn't real."

That snapped him back. "It was real!" He could stop himself from raising his voice but when the dogs outside began to bark at the sound he collected himself as she drew away. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled like that." He ran his hand up into his hair and glanced at her beside him.

"It's okay," she whispered and he had a hard time telling if she was being honest with him or not. "It was insensitive of me to assume. So it was a memory... I'm sorry Alex." She placed her hand delicately on his arm so as to not force her affections on him right now while he was still so riled up and guarded. "Can you tell me about it?"

He hesitated for a moment before he spilled the events that played in his mind to her. She listened intently and quietly as he recounted them with an unsteady voice.

"Dammit just that face..." He curled back in on himself in his attempt to hold back the tears that threatened to insult his masculinity again.

"Alex..." She hesitated and chose her words carefully as she turned to look at her feet in thought. "I can't say anything that will make that nightmare stop. But you can't blame yourself for what happened. I'm sure she...your mother, didn't blame you. So you shouldn't blame yourself if she doesn't."

He wanted to tell her she was wrong but she wasn't. His mother never blamed him for that incident and she continued to encourage him to attend practices and play pass with him in the backyard. She never let it deter her from supporting him. And that was how he repaid her-

"Stop it," the farmer demanded of him and he turned to look at her surprised by the demanded tone her voice had taken on. "I can see it on your face. You were content for a moment and then you started to spiral again. Come here."  She laid back in bed and held her arms open to him and after only a moments hesitation he slid into her embrace. She wrapped herself around him and carded her fingers through his hair in an act of comfort. "I know it must hurt. And I know I can't make the hurt go away. I'm sure you'll have that nightmare again, but when you do...I'm here for you." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and held him tightly despite his larger size.

"Thank you," he replied honestly as he held her smaller frame against his like a child would a stuffed animal.

He didn't realize how much having her nearby comforted him until that moment. Just the feel of her was enough to calm even his most aggressive demons. She grounded him and reminded him that that man couldn't hurt him anymore; couldn't hurt his mother anymore. She was in a better place now and the more he thought about it the more he found himself at peace.

"Thank you," he muttered again against her forehead.

It was months before he had that nightmare again and when he did, when he woke up in a panic, she was there. Her arms ready to receive him and her touches gentle and soothing as his past demons quieted a little more.


	7. Sebastian - Fight/Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bikinibottomboogie An angst story involving jealousy and fighting.  
> Hopefully I threw them together how you wanted! Lots of emotions going on in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo 2 chapters in under 24 hour!! Apparently I was in the angst mood today. I hope it wrote well!

Sebastian couldn't even remember what had started the fight but he sure as hell knew what ended it.

_"Do you even love me anymore?"_

"Of course I do you idiot," he muttered to himself even though she wasn't around to hear him say it anymore. Why wouldn't those words happen when it mattered? He looked around at the after math of their argument. It felt like a dream, like if he just went to sleep he could wake up to her face again but he worried that he had broken things beyond repair.

He cursed at his own stupid mouth as he started to clean up the mess that littered the ground in the kitchen where his wife had dropped the dishes she'd been carrying to the cupboards. The look on her face still haunted him; eyes wide with disbelief that began to water and show him her heart breaking. Her mouth dropped open and bottom lip quivering as she tried to bite back the tears. He had the chance to fix every by just saying 'sorry i was distracted' but instead he was a stupid insensitive asshole.

_"Don't be so sensitive you know what I meant."_

She had broken at those words and he still remembered the look of betrayal she gave him. Her voice raised in a way he had never heard as she lost her grip on the dishes letting them shatter to the floor. He had raised his voice at her yelling that she needed to pay more attention.

_"I'm the one who needs to pay more attention? Says the asshole who just called me Abigail!"_

He could barely remember how their fight had gone; it was all a blur of rage and despair as he watched her crumble before him. This woman who had been strong enough to move to the valley by herself without a clue or hope and had blossomed and thrived. He had just cut her down like it was nothing.

He knew that his relationship with Abigail was a sensitive topic for her; she had always worried that one day he might realize that Abigail was more suited for him than she was. But she was wrong. Sure before the farmer moved in he had tried messing around with Abby and it was fun for a little bit but then it just felt weird between them. They had split before things went too far and they ruined the friendship permanently. There was nothing there. No spark. Not like what he felt the first time the farmer had held her hand out to him with a piece of quartz tucked into her palm.

_"It's not much but you seem to really like quartz; you're always asking for some on the job board. Next time I go into the mines I'll remember to grab you a bigger piece."_

His ran his hands up into his bangs and he nearly pulled his hair out as he growled in frustration. He hadn't meant anything when he called her by his nickname for Abigail it was purely an accident.  He had only been half paying attention to what she was saying about dinner while he had been texting Abigail about something stupid; and then he fucked up. When they fought about it he got defensive right away when he shouldn't have and he started to pick away at his wife bit by bit. Everything that at any point in time that she had done that had upset him but he let go, he threw it back in her face and watched her deflate.

_"Do you even love me anymore?"_

Dammit those words still burned him inside. He had stared at her in silence wondering if he had heard her correctly not realizing that their fight had gone far enough to make her question that. When her face broke into sobs and she ran out the front door of the farmhouse he realized she had taken his silence as an admission of guilt.

Once the glass had been cleaned up and he was sure there were no shards on the ground he turned his gaze to the windows and frowned. Lightning flashed against the glass and he started to notice the sound of the pouring rain on the roof. How long had she been gone now? His eyes fell on her boots still sitting beside the door just underneath her jacket. She hadn't grabbed anything on her way out she had been so determined to get away from him.

Thunder crashed and rumbled against the house shortly after and worriedly he threw on his own hoodie and shoes. Grabbing her jacket and an umbrella he ran out of the house after her.

On a hunch he made his way towards the ocean. He knew it was one of the places they had bonded on a rainy evening. They had gone there during the storm as an escape; he only hoped that she might still find refuge there.

Eventually he slowed down as he reached the beach and saw the small figure huddled at the end of the dock. She was drenched; her body racked with shivers. She didn't even turn to him as he approached and knelt beside her.

"Would you really rather get sick and die out here than come home and deal with me?"

Unsurprisingly she didn't respond to him and Sebastian released a heavy sigh before throwing the jacket over her shoulders and opening up the umbrella.

"Look...I'm sorry okay?" He looked at her for a response but continued anyway even though none came. "I don't blame you for being mad. Hell I would be too. But you have to know it wasn't like a Freudian slip or anything. I was in the middle of texting her and got a little mixed up." He didn't feel like she believed him but that was understandable; he knew he'd be the same if she had called him 'Sam' and then left that miserable question hanging in the air.

_"Do you even love me anymore?"_

He knelt beside her and her eyes darted to him warily before returning to the tousled water. He could see the puffiness of her eyes and wondered just how much she had cried over his words or lack thereof. Unable to restrain himself he reached out and pulled her against him trying to express himself since he ran out of words. He bent his head and tightened his hold on her as she reacted as he figured she would; she fought and struggled against him. Surprisingly it made him happy that she did so because it meant she wasn't entirely broken.

She screamed and yelled at him, sobbed and cursed, as her fists smacked against him erratically while she struggled against his hold. She cursed his name and everything she could think of while she tried pushing him away and he let her. He let her abuse him and took every word and hit without flinching as she squirmed and cried. Eventually she just couldn't anymore and she finally let herself slump into his arms and she continued to sob.

"I hate you so much," she cried through stuttered breaths. "But I love you so much. It hurts." All her anger had faded as she looked up at his with eyes that shattered all of his heart. "What did I do wrong?"

The thread holding him together snapped. "God dammit you didn't do anything wrong," he breathed and he held her so close he thought she might crack. "I'm sorry." He wasn't apologizing for the mix up. He knew that wasn't what this was about anymore. This wasn't about her jealousy or suspicions. This was about the answer he never gave. "I'm so sorry that I made you think I didn't love you anymore...that would be impossible. Even if you got up and left me I couldn't ever stop loving you."

"You'd get over it..." she muttered mournfully and Sebastian grit his teeth and made a noise that could only be described as a growl.

"Stop being so damn stubborn," he bit out as he took her face between his hands. "I'm saying I'm sorry and that I love you. Don't you get it? If I wanted to be with Abigail we'd be together! But we're not because I fell in love with you not her!"

"Let me go" she demanded back as she found the energy to try and shove him away again. Her attempt was feeble but he could see her tears about to start up again as she refused to look at him.

His mind whirred with how to convey everything, how to stop her from fighting so much and actually hear the words that he was saying. She started to protest against him and Sebastian cut her off with a sudden kiss that stole her breath away. He curled his fingers against the sides of her face as his lips burned everything into her. She wanted to continue pushing him for a moment but found her hand grabbing onto his jacket. He rolled her onto his lap and moved his hands behind her neck before pulling away taking a gasp of hers with him.

"Seb..."

"I love you," he repeated. "I'm sorry I didn't say it when you needed to hear it the most. You took me by surprise and I froze." His hand trailed down her neck to gently tap at the mermaid pendant that hung against her chest. "You didn't throw it into the ocean," he commented lightly. "Guess that means I still have a chance?" She bit her lip and didn't answer right away. "I know you've been hurt... I know that you only reacted the way you did because of your past. Because those douchebags didn't know how good they had it and cheated on you and lied to you. But don't lump me in with them. I'm not like that. Deep down I know you know that or you wouldn't have agreed to be my wife."

He looked at her with that half smile that she fell in love with and she felt herself tumbling off the edge all over again. Even as the rain continued to pummel them and his umbrella lay dropped to the side somewhere she just stared at him and that sweet smirk of his. "You're right... I'm... I'm sorry Seb. It just hurt so much.. and then after you said I was too sensitive, and after everything we said you never answered me. It was too much... I just couldn't." She pressed her forehead against his as she tiredly closed her eyes. "I couldn't handle the idea of you becoming just another piece of the past. I didn't want to hear you say that you didn't love me... so when you faltered and I thought you might...I ran. So that I didn't have to hear it."

It was a start, he thought. She admitted her wrongs and he admitted his. Mistakes happen but everything could have been avoided if they had controlled their negativity a little more. Heard each other speak, been a little more sensitive, and not gone to blows right away. Married or not, they were still young and a good part of them was ruled by emotions; it was hard to remember sometimes that they still had a lot of work ahead of them.

"We'll be okay," he told her. "We'll fix this." His hand brushed over her pendant. "Forever and always, right?"

This time it was her turn to throw herself into him with a kiss that caused his head to spin. It seared his mouth and for a moment he considered falling back against the docks and just letting this happen. But a flash of lightning brightened the sky again and he reluctantly separated himself.

"Let's get home first," he instructed as he stood up showing a surprising amount of strength when he brought her with him keeping her legs against his sides as he cupped his arms around her.

"I can walk Seb," she muttered against his neck as her head rested on his shoulder and her arms held onto his neck lazily.

"You aren't wearing any shoes," he reminded her.

"Your umbrella..."

"Pretty sure that wind took care of it. And your jacket is soaked through too."

"I'm sorry.."

He tilted his head to kiss her hair softly as he held her tighter. "Me too."

She held him a little tighter as he continued the trek home. They could fix this. It would require a lot of work from both of them to keep her deep rooted anxieties quelled and his selfish temper at bay. But they could do it.

"We'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving this!! These request are exactly what I wanted! I'm dabbling in personalities and scenarios I would have never thought of on my own! Please keep them coming! I have 2 more chapters currently in the wings so if you don't see what you wanted yet just be patient it will be here. :)  
> Remember if you're too embarrassed to comment your request or something feel free to email me novelouscreations@gmail.com


	8. Harvey - Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey makes a few mistakes when he takes the farmer on a date.  
> Idea requested by Je55y . I took some liberties with it but once I got hit by the inspiration train I just ran with it. It's not as long as I had wanted it to be but I found it just read better this way. Please enjoy more awkward Harvey!!

It was supposed to be a romantic date night together after professing their feelings to one another. Or at this point it might be more accurate to say that the lovely farmer wrote her feelings on a stick and beat him with it until they got through his thick skull. But just like everything else in Harvey's life it seemed like this wouldn't go as planned either.

He had looked into magazines and movies; he'd even spoken to Alex down the street since he gave off the air of confidence with women. The younger man had, of course, laughed at him but agreed to offer him advice anyway.  They had discussed taking the farmer into the city for a fancy dinner or to the carnival or movies. But with Harvey being the towns only doctor he couldn't exactly leave town in case there was an emergency. Even though that was very unlikely considering that the subject of 95% of his after hours care would be on the date with him he still wouldn't take that chance. So whatever they did had to remain in town here.

Harvey had no secret spot to take her; he doubted there was any area that she didn't already know about due to her insistent exploring. So his mind automatically went back to what he'd seen in movies and novels about the stereotypical date. A fancy dinner and a long walk on the beach. Alex had told him that Gus had a back area dining room that offered a private dining experience. It wasn't much but with Gus' culinary skill he was sure it would still be a lovely time and they were close enough to the ocean that a'moonlit walk on the beach' wasn't impossible.

The evening started off exactly as he had hoped; he had adorned his best attire for the occasion. That was about as far as he got before his started being able to list off his mistakes.

 

**_Mistake number one; household security assumptions._ **

  
Properly locked doors; the farmer did not have them. Granted it made sense since she lived so far out of town it wasn't very likely that someone would just walk into her home. He had been a half an hour early to pick her up and apparently that was far too early for a young lady such as herself.  He called out to her as he entered but maybe he should have done so before opening the door. If he had perhaps he wouldn't have walked in on her getting changed. Normally one would change in the bedroom however she couldn't do that AND watch the television at the same time.

"Harvey?!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" He cried out in dismay as his eyes widened. Her arms instantly crossed over to hide her chest (luckily her pants were already on) but that didn't help the situation considering that her attempt to hide her still exposed breasts only caused them to be pressed up and together creating an enticing amount of cleavage. "I'm sorry!" he repeated as his face turned even redder.

"Dammit Harvey close your eyes or look away or something!"

Harvey's face turned an even brighter red at the realization that he'd been staring despite his best efforts. Crying out even more apologies he ran back out the front door stumbling over the cat that had come to brush against his legs.

  
**_Mistake number two; attention to detail._ **

  
She stared at the prime cut before her apprehensively and Harvey who was too nervous to eat before her waited patiently for her to take the first bite and start the meal.  Sensing that Gus standing their waiting for the same thing might be making her uncomfortable Harvey grabbed the old mans attention.

"Um..thank you Gus," Harvey said nervously signalling to the plump chef that it was a good time to leave them be.

They were left to sit there in an awkward silence while he waited for the farmer to make a move but he found that the atmosphere hadn't improved.  Was her stomach bothering her and she was too embarrassed to say so?  Perhaps the situation was too formal for her and she felt awkward? They hadn't really shared a meal together before so maybe she was worried about eating in front of him and looking messy.  If this were medical he would make his best diagnosis and believe in it; however this was a woman and he couldn't begin to assume anything.  "Uh..Is something wrong?" She glanced around the table before slowly raising her eyes to meet his and immediately he saw something that made him even more nervous.

"What's wrong?" he blurted out more panicked than before as he rose from his seat in case she needed anything.

"Um...Harvey. If it's okay with you...if it wouldn't offend you or anything...I'd like to order something else please."

He bespectacled man blinked at her in confusion as he glanced to her plate. He hadn't actually chosen the meal he'd just told Gus the occasion and let the chef work his magic. Everything looked beautiful to him but perhaps she wasn't...oh. Shit. Shitshitshitshit

He let out a strangled cry of horror before looking at her again. "Ah I am so sorry!! I hadn't even realized I swear I didn't pick it out!!"

His dearest farmer...was a vegetarian.  She hadn't been when she moved to the valley but after raising her own pigs,cows and hens she found herself unable to eat that kind of meat anymore since she'd grown so attached. That's why all the recipes she knew only had fish as the protein.

"It's ok Harvey I.." before she could even finish the frazzled doctor had burst from the room to go plead his case to the chef.

  
**_Mistake number three; observational skills._ **

After finally overcoming the dinner fiasco the couple made their way down to beach for the final thing he had planned. A long walk on the beach. It seemed simple enough but he had to admit that the moonlight made the area look almost surreal. He usually only came down here at this time for the Moonlight Jellies but without the crowd and noise the area held a beautiful peace to it.  He kept glancing over at his date noticing the beautiful serene look on her face as her feet shuffled through the sand. Her shoes were tucked in her fingers so that her bare feet could shift through the grains and the water. Regardless of every awkward event that had transpired so far this part of the night was perfect. That was until they reached the end of the beach and he stood there for a moment shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Ah... I guess our beach is fairly small. I always thought it was longer than this...I guess we'll-"

He turned to face her not realizing how close she had come to stand beside him. The sudden moment caused him to turn into her quite roughly easily throwing her smaller body off balance. With wide eyes and a shriek she plummeted backwards.

If this were the movies or a romance novel, anything other than his life, Harvey would have had the reflexes to grab onto her and stop her from falling. He would pull her into the safety of his arms and their eyes would lock...

But this was not either of those things. So instead Harvey's mouth fell open in shock as the farmer landed butt first in the shallows with a vicious splash that made sure to soak any part of her that hadn't been submerged. She sat there awkwardly with a completely startled look on her face made even more ridiculous by the fact that her now soaked hair hung around her face.  Harvey opened his mouth with a gasp to speak but he found no words to even begin to apologize as she looked up at him with disbelief. After another moment her head fell forward in defeat and he watched her shoulders shudder before she before she brought a hand up to her face.

He had made her cry. Harvey's own features curled in shame and sadness as his brow furrowed before he fell to his knees in the sand in front of her not caring that the tide was soaking through his pants.

"I'm ...I'm so sorry," he told her honestly. He reached out to comfort her but pulled his hand back before he could. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen; this night has been a disaster. I was hoping it would make up for the fact that I can't take you to the city for something better but I've only made a mess of things." He heaved a heavy sigh and looked away from her. "I would understand if tonight made you not want to see me again...I mean you'd still have to for check ups and such but I would be professional and...gosh I'm sorry."

She finally looked at him and he glanced back to see the tears glimmering in her eyes but was taken back by the large toothy grin that split her face as she tried desperately to wipe the tears the that had brimmed from her deep silenced laughter.

"Harvey I swear I'm going to get you a Sorry Jar that you have to put a dollar in every time you apologize for something." She took a few deep breaths and finally reigned in her chuckles before succeeding in wiping away the last of her tears. "Stop apologizing. I'm not mad. I just...it's all so ridiculous its unbelievable. Just think if anyone told you this was how their date went you never would have believed them." That was true; he couldn't argue that the string of events was so unfortunate that it was quite unbelievable. She smiled at him and Harvey felt this heart leap into his throat. Before she had looked so silly with her water drenched body but somehow that smile made her look stunning in the same form. "Harvey I have no intention of breaking up with you because of a bad date. It wasn't even that bad. We're fine. Now help me up you dork."

He leapt to his feet with a smile and held his hand out to her and with a matching expression she reached up and grasped it allowing him to bring her to her feet. Just as she reached her height again the sand made it hard for her to keep her footing and she slipped forward. This time he was right there. He steadied himself as she lightly thumped against his chest and his arms held her close to stop her from falling anymore. She was so perfect for him; her forgiveness and kindness, her spirit and heart, and now he found she fit perfectly against him like a piece he didn't know he was missing. He never believed himself a lucky man but with her pressed against him like this with flushed cheeks after forgiving him for so many follies he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He hoped none of that would change if he finally took his long desired movie moment. With one hand still holding her securely Harvey brought his other hand up against her cheek where with thumb brushed the damp hair away from her lips. Before he could quadruple guess himself he bent his hand down to hers and his heart stuttered when she met him halfway. Her lips were as soft as silk and were more than eager for his affections. Cradling her head he kissed her thoroughly careful to not press his mustache too roughly against her face though if he did she didn't seem to mind. After conveying everything he couldn't find words for to her he pulled away and smiled at her.

"Let's get you home before you catch a cold," he instructed as he removed his jacket to drape around her shoulders. With an affectionate smile she used one hand to hold it tightly around her while the other slid into his own hand so she could trail beside him as they walked. Harvey looked over at her and caught a glimpse of the look of adoration she was gifting him with.

 ** _Mistake number four..._** Thinking that the farmer didn't love everything about him even his awkward flaws. 

 

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

  
"Harvey? Would now be a bad time to tell you that my shoes are still in the ocean?"

"Ah! I didn't even notice I'm so sorry! I'll get you new shoes!"

"And a dollar for the jar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the requests coming I really love writing these :)


	9. NSFW Sebastian - Sexting to Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has always been a little shy and withdrawn even around his girlfriend. Something in him keeps him from letting loose and giving in to all her temptations. One night after the cold shoulder she decides to try a whole new tactic that works better than she could have anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by jounouchikatsuya19  
> It took me awhile to find an opening that I could get into but after I did find one everything after just came together !
> 
> MY VERY FIRST NSFW PIECE!! I hope you all enjoy!

Sebastian ran a hand through his sleek bangs as he stared down the lines of code that danced on his screen before him. Normally a job like this was child's play to him but he found himself having trouble concentrating on the simple coding job. Instead his mind wondered back to his girlfriend and how she had set his body on fire before he left her standing on his porch with a final kiss goodbye. His body still burning at the memories of where her hands had traced and the terribly wondrous things she'd whispered to him. He let out a deep shuddering breathe as he tried to calm himself before he leaned forward and held his forehead in his palms with a forlorn groan. She had been so willing. It would've been a dream to most men but instead of pulling her into the house and dragging her down to his bedroom where she could make good on all her promises he panicked. His heart had nearly exploded as his face erupted in red and he ran.

"I'm such an idiot," he muttered to himself. She was probably so offended and insulted to be turned down in such a rude way. And it wasn't that he didn't want that with her. They'd shared more than a few heated touches when their makeout sessions had escalated so their bodies weren't completely foreign to each other. But he couldn't seem to get over the initial embarrassment and nervousness at the idea of going all the way with her finally.

Swallowing his pride Seb picked up his phone planning on texting her an apology only to see that there was already a text waiting for him. Her name was illuminated on his screen with little hearts on either side.

**Hey, are you okay?**

He chuckled and smirked. That was so like her; he had practically wounded her and she was more worried about him than herself.

**I'm fine sorry about how I reacted**

Her reply was almost instant.

 **Don't worry about it I shouldn't keep trying to push things on you.**  
**I just...sometimes I feel like I can't help myself around you**.

His breath hitched again at the thought and subconsciously his hand ran across his chest pulling at the hoodie he always hid himself in. She wouldn't feel the same way if she actually got all his clothes off. The idea brought a blush to his face but also caused him to look away from his phone as the shame he felt from being so self conscious took over him. Sure, she'd felt his body but she'd never really seen it. The most she'd seen was him without his hoodie in his v neck while he was working on his bike. He wasn't normally so shy about his appearance but he couldn't help but be around her. He just felt like she was so beautiful and knew that the farm work she did did wonders for her body. Just thinking about it he withdrew more feeling again how much better she could do than him. 

**Thanks babe**

 

 

 

His reply was so short and empty she couldn't hide the frown that took over her features as she stared at her phone screen. He could've said anything; her sentence had left it open for him to open any kind of dialogue between them . Instead he opted to withdraw on her again and kill the conversation in one fell swoop. He had to want her just as bad though right? The way he would kiss her led her to believe that he did.  Was he just shy?

A devious smirk curled her lips as she stepped into her house.

**Anything for you**  
**I'm so sad now tho T_T**

**Don't be sad babe I'm sorry**

Her smile broadened. Perhaps this would bring him out of his shell.

**It's not that. I bought something for you and I never got to show you. I want you to send you a pic so it doesn't go to waste k?**

 

 

  
Seb nearly spat his drink onto his computer but turned at the last second to avoid any mishap. On his phone his girlfriend stared back at him. The room was dimly lit but he could still see her eyes looking dreamily at him through the camera. Her hand had hiked her shirt up above one of her soft looking breasts and her elbows pressed them together to create enough cleavage to make his mouth water. Her bra was dark but he was able to tell that it was designed after the Solarian rogue's armor and was woven together with lace and small crystals.

He gulped at the image on his phone wondering if it was wrong of him to save that photo for later. She was even more enticing than he imagined with her hooded bedroom eyes and exposed skin. He wanted nothing more than to reach for her and remind himself her breasts were definitely as soft as they looked.

**I'm glad that didn't get wasted**

He gulped as his fingers shook over the keyboard on his phone. He typed as best he could trying to make a joke of the situation in hopes of stopping things before they escalated.

**But it's a little wrong of you to wear that though. You're not our party's rogue, you're our cleric.**

She wasn't having any of it.

**Is this better?**

He almost forgot how to breathe as a picture lit up his phone again. A similar pose to her last one only this time the shirt and bra were discarded. She used one arm to hold her breasts up just barely hiding her nipples from view. He could still see where the dusky skin started just behind her arm and he audibly gulped. She was really going through with this. He felt his heart stutter in his chest and he shifted as his pants became increasingly uncomfortable. A small figure of courage crawled its way forward clambering over his shyness and insecurity. He messaged her back while he could before he began to second guess himself.

**How do I know you're not hiding it behind your arm?**

It took her longer to text back this time than before and he worried that he had pushed things. Just as he was about to message her an apology his phone lit up again. Her face was covered in a deep blush that only served to arouse him further as she looked away from the camera and bore herself before him. Her nipples were puckered and Sebastian's mouth watered at the thought of pulling one of the hardened peaks between his teeth and tasting it.

 

 

 

Her blush deepened as she taunted him through text still trying to calm herself from his brazen demand. Her fingers danced around over the keyboard with out actually hitting any buttons. She couldn't seem to un-fluster herself long enough to think of something to taunt him back with. Her plan had worked better than she had expected leaving her in a state where she almost felt their personalities were reversed. She bit her lip as a fresh wave of warmth washed through her at the thought of him becoming as aroused as she was.  Her phone lit up drawing her attention back to her conversation.

**I'm sorry that was extremely forward of me... but idk**

She panicked and immediately started messaging him back.

**No don't worry about it! I just didn't know what to reply!**

**You could always send another picture?**

She smiled down at her phone and bit her lip as she replied.

**I dunno that's not really fair. I haven't seen anything yet**

There was radio silence for awhile as she waited for his reply. When his picture finally came through it was a lot less risky than the ones she had sent. He held his phone above him and had taken his hoodie off so she could see the pale ivory skin at the top of his chest; made even more entrancing by the blue light from his computer. If she squinted so could see the shadowed outline of a bulge in the front of his pants. His faced was pulled into a smirk and his cheeks were darkened from a blush.

**Seb I can't get over how handsome you are < 3**

Sebastian chuckled as he smiled at his screen.

**Does that mean it's good enough for a picture back?**

**I don't knoww.. you saw part of me naked. This doesn't feel very quid pro quo**

She waited patiently for his reply not wanting to push him too much and spook him away when they were making such good progress. However she was met with a pleasant surprise when her phone lit up again and she rubbed her thighs together to relieve a little bit of the pressure that was steadily building. She couldn't see his face in this one; it was a picture of his lap. His pants were undone and his shirt hiked up giving her an amazing view of his erect member. His hand was wrapped around it she gulped realizing that it was as big and thick as it felt in her hands and not just because hers were smaller. A thick vein ran up the side of it and she could see the precum smeared across the tip with his thumb.

**Better?**

**Much better**

**You know, I wasn't exactly making it up when I said I had work to do. I don't think I'll be able to finish now**.

She giggled; he was making this too easy.

**If you had let me come in I could've helped you finish.**

Her remaining clothes suddenly felt too tight and she shed them quickly so that she could feel her hands run across her body. They weren't the same as she knew his felt but it helped relieve some of the ache inside her. So focused on the feel of her squeezing hands and the press of her thighs she almost didn't see her phone light up again with Sebastian's name broad on the screen.

"Hey," she answered breathily as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey yourself," he replied. She could hear the slight panting in his voice and it just served to make her even wetter. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me?"

She hummed in mock thought. "Hmm...I have a vague idea. I'm surprised you let it go this far."

"How could I not," he replied with a groan. "Do you have any idea how much will power it takes to not take you as it is? Those pictures though..."

"Why resist?" The purr in her voice was sultry and she heard the panting in his voice increase. "I wouldn't make moves on you if I wasn't into it. Hell Seb, we've been dating for so long now I want you so bad. But if you're more comfortable right now I can do this. Do you have any idea what _you_ do to me?" She couldn't hide the moan in her voice as her fingers snaked down to press against her clit at the thought of him.

"I know what I'd like to do to you." His voice had dipped low with a husky quality that had her shivering.

"Oh yeah?" She prompted him as her finger dipped inside her while her thumb took over the circling pressure on her clit. "And whats that?"

"Make up for lost time," he breathed out as his breathing became heavier and more fevered. "Do everything I ever wanted. Those pictures...all I want to know now is if your breasts taste as good as they look. I can't get rid of wanting to squeeze and bite them. Just bury my face between them as I listen to you squeal beneath me."

"Oh Seb," she moaned out. What sort of sexual deviant had she awoken? She didn't think she'd ever been as wet before as she was now. The thought of him making true on all those promises. "I'd let you. I'd let you do whatever you want to me Sebastian."

"What if I said your boobs aren't the only place I want to bury my face?" Her moans sang through the phone filling his ear with the sounds of her arousal. "Are you close?"

"Yeah..S-so close Seb," she whimpered out as her finger curved up to rub her g-spot and her thumb rubbed vigorous circles on her clit.

"Let me hear you babe." His voice was so gentle but that simple sweet command sent her over the edge. Her hips crested into the air as a stream of cries and moans erupted from her. She continued grinding her hips into her hand riding her orgasm as far as it would take her.

"Fuck." The curse slipped from him as he listened to her peak. "That sounded so awesome babe. I bet you're soaked now."

He wasn't wrong. "Your turn...I want to hear you now Seb."

"You will in a minute," he breathed out. "I'm almost there."

One of her hands clenched in the sheets as she waited for beautiful noises to erupt from his end of the call. His pants increased before she was met with something she hadn't expected.

"I'm so happy that you don't lock your door."

She hesitated trying to collect her thoughts and formulate a response when she heard her door bang closed. Finding a strength she didn't realize her legs still possessed she bolted from the bedroom to find Sebastian standing in her living room. His shoes were carelessly and aggressively discarded at the door and his chest heaved with his breaths.

"Sebastian...that's why your breathing was.."

He didn't respond to her right away; how could he when she stood before him so comfortably in full nudity. His dark eyes fell down to look at her exposed lips soaked in all the juices that he had just brought out of her. He saw the slick pressed between her thighs and glanced back up at her flushed cheeks and hooded eyes.

"I couldn't...I had to..." Sebastian tried desperately to find his words as his cheeks darkened. He had shown up full of bravado and ready to ravage her body knowing that she was so wet just for him. But now that he stood here confronted with everything that he had ever dreamed of he felt his courage slowly drain out of him. Everything had seemed so easy on the phone; he had felt so incredibly sexy and powerful. He felt like nothing could go wrong with running to her door and proving to her how much he truly loved her. He started to second guess everything; she couldn't have meant all the things she said. She wouldn't believe them once she saw him and everything he had to offer.

"Sebastian." Her voice was so quiet but in the sudden silence of her home she could have been yelling.

He was frozen looking at her as she slowly walked towards him as if she moved too fast he might bolt. He gulped as he watched every curve of her body sway as she approached until she stood right before him. Without giving him a chance to respond she cupped his face and brought his mouth down to hers in a heated kiss that slowly began to ignite the fire in his loins that had started to dwindle with his anxieties. Her fingers delved into his hair keeping him pressed against her as her mouth whispered promises against his. His hands hovered over her just a hairs breath from her skin as he grew the courage to keep going. Her teeth gently tugged at his lower lip as she parted from him and looked back into his eyes. Dilated and swimming with lust she nearly drowned in them before she rested her hands on his hips and drew her body against his in a desperate plea.

"Please Seb." Her voice trembled slightly and he knew the minute the shivers ran down his spine that it was laced with need. "I love you so much. I want to show you how much. Whatever is holding you back...I want to take it away from you."

This time she waited. She had pushed Sebastian so far tonight already she couldn't bright herself to do so anymore. Going any farther would need to be his choice and his move. He'd already brought himself to her door in the middle of the night, he'd spoken wicked things to her earlier, and he'd come farther tonight than he'd gone in a long time. She wanted him so badly she thought her body might combust from need alone, but more than anything she loved him. And that meant she would wait for forever if he needed her to. What had transpired between them earlier was the result of him letting go of his restraints. Her fingers unconsciously clenched and uncleched against his sides as she waited for his answer.

Sebastian stared down at her and slowly brought his knuckles up to run them gently along her cheekbone watching as she nestled her face closer into his touch. His body chilled as her watched her lips part with a murmur of his name and the fire burst to life again. He curled his hand around the back of her head and finally stopped denying them both as he claimed her mouth in a kiss more passionate than the last. This time he opened her lips and when she let him in she almost collapsed into him from the sensation of his kiss. It was passionate in a way she hadn't seen before and she moaned at the caress of his tongue. Her noises sparked something inside him and his hands ran down her sides before cupping her ass. Her own hands fell to the top of his pants and worked diligently until they landed at his feet leaving just his shirt and under wear. Completely lost to the sensation of her mouth Sebastian didn't fight it when her hand slid past his waistband and he let out an elated groan when she firmly grasped his cock. She pumped her hand along it before they finally had to part for air. Chest heaving Sebastian leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head to toss it to the ground. He started to withdraw a little when she took in every inch of him with out a word until felt her grip on his member tighten again. He let out a hiss of pleasure as her teeth nipped at the hollow of his neck while she began to rhythmically work him. Her tongue lapped out on occasion to brush against whatever expanse of skin she could reach before she pulled back and looked down where her hand connected them.

"May I?" Her eyes fluttered up to him and one of her hands gripped the waistband of his briefs and he nodded as he looked away from her. His last garment fell to the floor and with his eyes glued to the wall in embarrassment he never saw her move. A cry of her name fell from his lips when he suddenly felt her mouth wrap around his silken tip. She sucked as her tongue danced circles around before she pressed her head forward taking him to the back of her throat. A distorted noise of pleasure escaped him and his fingers roughly gripped her hair as she began to bob her head back and forth around his cock.

When Sebastian pulled her hair to lift her away from him it was a surprisingly gentle feeling despite the harsh movement. As soon as he brought her to her feet again his mouth captured hers against as began to kiss her in a hungered frenzy. She made him feel like he was the sexiest man alive and he felt invigorated from the high it gave him. Not even realizing that they'd traveled, her back bumped into the door frame as they stumbled into her bedroom. Her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards pulling him on top of her. They both groaned into the kiss as the sudden movement caused his member to rub her clit with a perfect amount of pressure. He pulled away from her for a moment to start kissing down her neck; before they got too far there was still something he wanted to do. She keened and arched against him when he wrapped his mouth around one of her pert nipples while one of his hands pinched and twisted the other. Her body writhed beneath him as he pulled at her gently with his teeth before he switched his attention to her other breast.

She'd never felt something so good before and with a cry of desperation she ran her nails down his back and her legs squirmed in need against him. She didn't dare ask him to do anything or make him stop in case it broke the spell on him. So instead she let him explore her body with his mouth and hands and the languid pace he'd created. It took all of her restraint to keep letting him do so when his tongue licked a toe curling path between her folds and across her clit.

"Oh Seb," she cried as she thrust her hips up to meet the rhythm of his mouth.

He groaned at the sound of her cries and looked up at her face. Her mouth wide in a silent plea as her hands pressed and massaged her breasts in time with his ministrations. He did that. He brought her that high and turned her into such a needy mess. He made her feel so good that her face twisted unable to find the right expression to release the pleasure. And he planned to make her cry out until she couldn't move anymore. His soft black locks caressed across her skin as he crawled up her body until he was able to meet her heated gaze. Holding her stare as her hands gripped at he shoulders he took his member into his hand a guided it to her entrance. She tensed up in anticipation and together they released a sigh that seemed to say 'finally' when he pressed his tip into her. A sense of completion passed through him as he pushed as deep as he could and her slippery cunt allowed every inch of him inside. He held for a moment afraid that if he moved it would break his control and he'd lose himself immediately. There had been so much anticipation and she was already so wet for him he knew he wouldn't last long with the odds. He also could feel her body fluttering around him and hear the needy mewls and whines she made for him so he knew she was just as close as he was. Remembering something he read Sebastian grabbed onto her hips as he knelt and angled them upwards on his lap. She squealed as her hips lifted but the noise quickly morphed into a heady moan when he began to rock into her at this new angle.

Every move he made pressed against a spot inside her that had her seeing stars and gripping the bed sheets so that she didn't float away. She didn't have much leverage to rut back against him leaving her to do nothing but cry his name like a prayer as she held on for dear life. His teeth grit as he fucked into her pliant body faster with each cry and moan that passed her lips. His fingers began to dig into the plump flesh of her ass as her body bounced against him. Each thrust caused her breasts to rock in time with them and he felt her begin to flutter around him more ferociously than before.

"Seb...Seb I'm...oh fuck Sebastian!!" She cried out his name when release finally claimed her and her hips rocked violently against him as her cavern squeezed at him bringing him to his own end. He fell forward and pressed a deep kiss against her as he continued to ride out their orgasms for all they were worth. When he finally couldn't move anymore Sebastian let his head fall against her shoulder where he placed delicate kisses along her collarbone. Her arms wrapped around to hold him gently and for a while they could do nothing but attempt to catch their breath as they slowly came down.

When he finally had the energy to move again he pulled out of her and she let out a small whimper of displeasure at the sudden lack of contact. Her face was beyond flushed and he was sure his wasn't much better.

"That...that was amazing," he chuckled before leaning forward to gently kiss her.

"It was," she agreed with a smile as she rolled to her side and allowed him to join her in bed. "If I had known you'd make my eyes roll back like that I would have pushed you a lot harder to get here."

He smiled at her and cupped her face before kissing her again. The confidence she gifted him was something he never thought possible and he'd be damned if he was ever letting her go. A dangerous glint appeared in his eyes and she blinked at him in uncertainty. "Just go to sleep for now babe," he coaxed before pressing another kiss to her forehead and pulling her against his chest so he could feel her while they slept. "I made a lot of promises lately and there's a lot of things I held back on. So you'll need the energy to get through tomorrow."

Her body shuddered in anticipation as she tried to recall all the things he'd she in teasing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this was really fun to write. If anyone wants to see something else like this don't be shy! I certainly won't be :P


	10. NSFW Seb/Shane/Elliot  - A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request; It's was amazing! I would love to read the farmer having to chose between seb, Shane and elliot! Maybe even some infidelity? Hehe oh and I want a lot of smut like this and more!
> 
> I don't know if I put enough smut in for you but I did try to keep it all going. This has to be the most challenging request I have received but it was great learning a different mind set and style! I think the hardest part was not being too overwhelming with story and trying to make the farmer still someone that everybody could be. 
> 
> ENJOY the angst! The cheating! The drama! And the emotional smutting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a long absence! The holidays didn't leave me with a lot of time to write and then my first request after that dry spell was so challenging but I loved it! I hope you all will too and thank you for sticking with me through the silence thank you guys! <3

Ever since she moved to Stardew the farmer had been at war with herself over the opinions she had developed about the village. There were many things she loved about the place; things that she wouldn't be able to experience any where else that had helped her. But for every plus she discovered she found something to hate with equal fervor.

One of her favorite things about the valley was the lack of judgement when it came to having multiple non-commited relationships. Growing up in the city she had read a series of Archie comics depicting Archie going out to dinner with multiple different girls. When she had asked her mom about it she explained that it was dating back in the day; meaning that a person could go on dates with multiple people at a time to figure out who they liked most. The valley seemed to honor this old idea and was reasonably accepting of someone dating multiple people while getting to learn more about one's romantic interests. Perhaps she had gotten too comfortable in her pursuits of all the things she hoped for.

The first person she had ever become interested in had been Shane; someone honest who didn't let others in easily. She found a kindred spirit in his dismissive and coarse nature that drew her to him when she first moved into town. Once she convinced him to open up he became increasingly easy to talk to and she found herself loving those hidden smiles and sassy jokes.

Next she had met Sebastian. She had been playing a mobile game on her phone with her feet dangling off the dock into the ocean when he approached her. A spark with him had been instant. Something about his demeanor and that sideways half smile had drawn her closer. She had never been a smoker but she was easily becoming addicted to the taste of it on his tongue.

And who wouldn't be swept away by Elliot; the sweet writer poet who was the prince charming that every girl had read of in story books. He even lived on the beach for crying out loud. He was the perfect gentleman and always made sure to treat her like the most precious treasure.

But then came the downside to her bright new world. She never realized how much she hated that this small village acted like its own country with it's own traditions and customs until today. Staring at the small shell pendant in the palm of her hand she determined that that might in fact may be the most hated thing she'd ever come across. Her fist clenched around the pendant as if crushing it might cast a magic spell and undo the events of the day. Something that should have made her happy actually tore her apart inside; she felt manipulated and lied to.

"Ommision of the truth is the same as lying," she justified to herself before letting the shell drop to the floor. A small smear of blood now adorned the bottom where the shell point had pierced her palm. She buried her hands into her hair as her head dropped, weighted by the conflict that swirled inside her.

Elliot had been so proud to tie the necklace around her neck and her, being none the wiser, had accepted the trinket as a token of his affection. Growing up in Zuzu city a ring on a specific finger had always been a symbol of engagement. Every single place she had ever visited or learned about had the exact same tradition. And then there was Stardew. If she had known that thanking the gentle writer for a thoughtful gift would tie her to him she would have turned the poor man down. It's not that she didn't like the him it was just that she wasn't sure she wanted to marry him. And it didn't help that in his excitement he decided to rush the ceremony to happen in three days. She had three days to decide her fate. But her heart was torn.

She knew she would be bound to break two hearts no matter what; but she hoped that she could find the path that wouldn't make that three by including her own.

 

* * *

 

  
Shane was drinking heavier than normal at his usual spot when she walked into the bar. His heart hurt just looking at her and he drowned the feeling with a deep gulp of his drink. To say he had been surprised by the news would be an understatement. He knew that she was seeing Elliot and Sebastian as well but never once in all their time together had she given him the impression that she was ready to commit to either.

He watched as Emily congratulated her with a broad smile and his dark brow furrowed when the farmer's face remained unchanged. It seemed that the hostess was also put off by the cold demeanor the farmer greeting her with but she hurriedly got her a drink anyway. He watched her practically inhale the beverage before pushing her glass away for another one. Each time someone new approached her with kind words of congratulations and praise for her new engagement he could swear her brow would furrow more and more and she would chase each encounter with a new drink. She continued on like that until finally Shane watched her cheeks flush with color and her eyes fluttered from the weight of the alcohol. She was done.

As she stumbled into the night he watched her go while his heart ached. All he wanted to do was follow her and ask her 'why'. Why Elliot? Why hadn't he been good enough for her? Why wouldn't she tell him she'd been having different feelings? Didn't she care about him enough to tell him herself rather than letting him find out through the towns gossip mill? But his insides churned and reminded him that it was because he wasn't good enough. Of course she would choose Elliot over him; the guy obviously had his shit together.  
  
When he finally started to make his way home he saw her just before he made to turn towards Marnie's. The farmer stood by the river throwing stones with such force it looked like she might tumble into the water herself. In his intoxicated state he had the courage to approach her but his footsteps were heavy making her painfully aware of his approach.

He crunched more foliage beneath his worn out shoes signalling how close he had gotten and she flinched before deliberately trying to keep herself turned away. "Go away Shane. I can't see you right now."

"Because you can only see Elliot?" It wasn't even a witty comeback but his beer addled mind made him bite it out with as much ill intent as he could muster. He was hurting and he wanted her to know that; he wanted her to feel the hurt that was burrowed inside him.

The farmer spun on a dime and stalked towards him with a glare that would have toppled a more sensible man. "Fuck you Shane," she snarled out as she drew herself to her toes to meet him nose to nose.

"You used to..."

Enraged she threw herself at him easily knocking to the ground where she beat her fists against his chest and she screamed at him. "You think I wanted this Shane? I don't know what I want but it sure as hell wasn't to be engaged without even knowing it!" Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes as she continued to smack against him only with less drive. "Do you really think I would do that to you? To Seb? That I would just leave without so much as a 'so long thanks for the memories'?"

He caught her fists in both hands stilling her movements entirely and finally meeting her gaze. "What do you mean you didn't know it?" His tone was serious now and his frown was now of concern instead of anger.

"You know I grew up in Zuzu Shane," she pleaded at him with large desperate eyes. "I didn't know what a Mermaid Pendant was. I didn't even know it was anything more than a trinket. Why would I turn away what I thought was a nice gift?"

"You didn't know..." Saying it out loud made it all seem more real as he finally seemed to acknowledge her struggle. "You didn't actually know he was proposing?" He let go of her hands and they fell against his chest.

"I had no idea. Not until he cried out that he would get things ready in three days. And then when everyone started talking about the ceremony it just confirmed that I didn't misunderstand him..."

His hands slide up to cup her face and his thumbs wiped away her tears. Whatever moisture he didn't get he leaned in and kissed away. Her damp eyelashes fluttered against him and he pulled away far enough to meet her misty eyed gaze. "So if you had known..."

"I don't think I could have accepted his offer..." Her eyes drifted shut again. "I'm so torn Shane. Maybe I was foolish in thinking I had more time to figure things out; to decide who I saw in my future. And this is my punishment...now I've lost that choice."

"You can still choose," he reminded her as hope dared to build inside him that she might choose him.

"Can I?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes as if all he needed to do was say yes and all would be right in the world again.

He searched her face for any sign of rejection or hesitation but all he found was a desperate need in her gaze for answers and salvation. And Yoba help him he wanted to give that to her. His hands tightened their grip a little more on her face before he pulled her to meet him and he slanted his mouth against hers. She met him with a soft mewl as her hands gripped at his jacket to hold him close. Despite his hazy mind Shane did his best to convey every ounce of love he had developed for her through this kiss as it might be their last. He wanted to savor the taste of her mouth and soft plush feel of her lips yielding to his directions. He swam around her tongue and drank down the moans it drew from her like a drowning man would take air.

The farmer's body burned as she finally pulled away from the desperate man in her arms. Her breaths were heaving more than she realized and despite not getting the answers she wanted from him the way her heart was beating hard enough to make her whole body tight made her realize at least one thing. At this moment she was some one's fiancee. And at this moment, she didn't want to be. If she found nothing else tonight she had at least found the realization that she couldn't go through with this marriage. She cared for Elliot but obviously not enough to stay faithful to him. He deserved that; he deserved love and happiness with someone. And so did she.

Tomorrow she would go see Elliot and explain things to him. Tomorrow. But tonight she just wanted Shane to take all of these anxieties off her mind. Shane found himself more than happy to oblige when she kissed him again and drew him above her so that he could make her forget she had ever been troubled.

Neither of them cared that they were on the ground or took notice of the grass stains and dirt that were inevitable. He chased the taste of her as he pressed his growing erection against her core. She whimpered into his mouth and pressed back and for a moment he tasted the alcohol on her breath causing him to pull back reluctantly.

"You're drunk," he panted out trying to ignore the way she squirmed beneath him.

"Shane," she whimpered his name and he met her misty gaze. "I'm not drunk enough to not know what I'm doing." He looked at her skeptically for a moment so she continued. "I need this right now Shane please...I need you.."

He was only human; he only had so much restraint when confronted with the girl he loved begging him so sweetly to fuck her. He almost stopped himself but with one last deep breath he gave into temptation and ground against her as he returned to kissing her. He could tell she wanted to lose herself in the moment and as much as he planned on letting her do so he also planned on using this time to make one last try for everything he wanted. All that mattered at that moment was that Shane had the opportunity to bring her back to him and she had a chance to remind herself that she would always have a choice. He reached between them to work on undoing their pants while his mouth worked relentlessly against hers. Through the space that he had created he slipped his fingers against her and groaned as he found her sopping wet with anticipation for him. Their clothes weren't even fully removed before he pressed into her awaiting hole.

The way he moved inside her was gentle and consuming in a way she hadn't known possible, but still she writhed against him trying to coax him towards something more primal. Tears continued to burn at her cheeks as she begged him through lengthy moans to move faster, harder, anything that she could lose herself in but he couldn't, not this time. Instead he continued to kiss and wipe her tears from her and press into her rhythmically with controlled thrusts that hit a spot deep inside her core. She finally lost herself to him and gave into his tender touches and thrusts. He whispered how much he loved her so many times she lost count amidst the ecstasy of the moment. The brushing of lips, the gentle press of his hips into hers, and a desperation on both sides to take and give what they each needed through the exchange. Shane's hands remained buried in her hair as they lost themselves in the shared breathe and war of tongues. When she finally clenched around him she came moaning his name against his lips and he greedily drank it from her as he road her through her climax chasing his own. It didn't take him long to follow with the way she pulsed around him and crooned his name so reverently.

Shane's head fell against the crook of her neck where he placed more kisses to sooth her as her panting caused her breasts to press up against his chest. She looked so beautiful beneath him and Shane knew if he lost her after this moment it might truly break him but he would regret none of it.

* * *

 

 

Farmer shifted from foot to foot anxiously as she heard footsteps behind the door. She had rehearsed this conversation in her head all morning but when she was greeting with Elliot's handsome beaming face it was like every though evaporated from her mind.

"My dearest," he whispered excitedly before sweeping her into a hug. "What a pleasant surprise. Please come in." He stood to the side and gestured her in with a sweep of his arm. She almost found herself following the command before her feet drew to a stop and she shook her head. She knew, at least, that she needed to feel like she wasn't trapped and keeping herself inside the small cabin with him was not the way to go about that.

His brow furrowed at her refusal of his hospitality and his hand cupped her cheek in comfort. "Sweetheart what is the matter? Have I done something to offend you?"

She mentally cursed against him and the feeling of guilt that was brewing in her stomach. Damn this man and his big damn heart. And his beautiful puppy dog eyes. And his compelling and sweet words! Damn all of it!

"You haven't offended me Elliot," she denied with a shake of her head, inadvertently discarding his hand at the same. "But I'm a little upset and I need to talk to you about it."

"Of course, what can I do?"

She took a deep breath and forced herself to meet his gentle gaze. "Elliot, you're aware I've spent my entire life in Zuzu before this right?"

"Yes of course."

"Then...do you understand... that maybe I might not have known what a Mermaid Pendant was? Or at least the significance of it?"

His brow furrowed slightly as he absorbed her words. "You're saying...you didn't realize that everything yesterday was a proposal?"

"I'm saying I didn't realize it was a proposal," she confirmed with a slow nod.

They held each others eyes for what felt like an eternity and she found herself unable to read the expressions that kept dancing across his features. Finally he seemed to settle on one as he returned to smiling at her and his hand reached up to stroke her face. The warmth and comfort it provided in the tense moment were irresistible and she found herself pressing her cheek into his palm.

"And now that you know it was; are you saying you would change your answer?"

She bit her lip as she searched for the right words. "Change... might be the wrong word Elliot. But perhaps I would've liked more time to be engaged and think about my own feelings. The pressure of a wedding so soon has made it hard for me to be okay with getting married."

"I see." Though his tone suggested that he didn't believe her. There was a silence that stretched between them as she waited for Elliot to respond. Perhaps he could admit that the moment was rushed and was under pressure; perhaps he would agree to call things off and she could go back to her life and think from there. "And these feelings of apprehension...they have nothing to do with a couple of dark haired men who also pine for your affections?"

Caught in her thoughts her wide eyes dashed back up to him and she found nothing to sooth her in his green gaze despite the gentleness of the hand that still laid against her cheek. "I thought so," he murmured in confirmation. "I understand my dear I truly do. I had hoped that you understood when you accepted... but I suppose now all I can do is wait for your answer."

"I'm sorry Elliot," she murmured. "I don't think...regardless of any romantic feelings, that I'm ready to be married. I'm sorry." It was impossible to miss the hurt that flashed in his eyes as he met her with silence. His hand slid from her cheek as he walked away and she physically chased the sensation for a moment before his door shut between them.

Things could never go back to the way they were. Not with those words. And she knew by the way Shane had made love to her the night before that things were the same for him too. She had reached that point; the point of no return and she had less than forty eight hours to decide. She looked at the Mermaid pendant that she had brought with her and stared at it. Her heart tore; she did care for Elliot immensely, but after her actions she knew she had no right to hold out hope for them. She hadn't made a choice per say, but she had obviously decided that it wasn't Elliot. She left the pendant hanging on his doorknob before leaving a trail of scuffed foot prints through the sand as she walked away feeling less at peace than she had the day before.

* * *

 

 

Her feet carried her steadily through town where she couldn't hear the villagers greeting her happily and never saw their curious looks. She trudged past the community center and up towards the mountain in her mission. Ignoring the urge to go into Robin's cabin and complete her trilogy of destruction she made her way up towards the train tracks. What she needed right now was a place to be by herself and think on everything, and to distress from the events of the last 24 hours. After a little deliberation she had decided that the bath house was the best place to do that. It wasn't visited very often and she doubted anyone would think to look for her there.

  
Not having a bathing suit or a locker she opted to simply strip at the poolside and abandon her clothes on the floor as she started into the water in full nudity. She sunk herself down into the water and let the heat start to sooth away the stress of the past events as her mind drowned in it's attempt to sort everything out. She had broken off her engagement to Elliot and essentially severed any future relationship she might have with him. She hated how all those things had come to happen but she couldn't bring herself to hate the outcome as much. Shane had made it abundantly clear what his feelings were. The only thing she knew without a doubt going forward was that there were too many young men in her heart and she had to find a way to make it so there was only room for one. What if she didn't choose anyone and left it as it was? Surely she didn't need to be with one to be happy. But as she imagined a future with none of them in it she became increasingly depressed by the thought.

"Aren't suits mandatory?"

She started at the sudden voice and spun around to face a smirking Sebastian while covering her breasts the best that her arms would allow.

"Sebastian!," she scolded while averting her gaze in hopes that he wouldn't notice the blush on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to catch a peek at you obviously." She wanted to slap that sexy grin right off his face as he knelt down at the edge of the pool with his cigarette still hanging between his fingers. He had obviously been having an evening smoke watching the train pass and she just hadn't noticed in her shuffling.

"Well now you've had one." She didn't say it but her tone was final with the intent of making him believe she wanted him to leave. Unfortunately for her Seb was a stubborn young man with his own personal goals.

"What if I want more?" He placed his cigarette down and removed his hoodie while awaiting her answer. When she remained staring at the tiles he chuckled. "I thought so. A happily engaged woman would have screeched about her engagement and kicked me out by now. So when did he tell you what that stupid shell was all about?" Dammit, of course he was smart. He was just such a twat sometimes that she could forget.

"He didn't. The town kind of clued me in on the whole thing."

"Fuck," he cursed in sympathy as he removed his pants and socks so that he could hang his legs into the warm water and light his cigarette again completely disregarding the signs all about that told him not to. "That's harsh. Guy has the balls to try and tie you down, but not big enough ones to tell you that's what he's doing?" A wisp of smoke curled out from his lips. "I'm assuming you broke it off?"

"I did," she confirmed. "I couldn't commit under circumstances like that. And being lied to only made it worse."

"I can see that," he agreed. "Can't say I blame you either. Mom told me the news like she thought I'd be sad but it just pissed me off. I knew you didn't know what that dumb tradition was and I hated the idea that you were tricked into it. I get it, guy doesn't want to share. But forcing your decision isn't going to help that. So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I came up here to clear my head and relax. You're kind of distracting me from that."

"Good," he said firmly through another puff. "I like distracting you." A silence stretched between them and this time is was Sebastian who looked away first. "You know I didn't figure out right away that it was a misunderstanding. At first I was furious for other reasons."

"Like what," she asked knowing that his answers would only take her further down the rabbit hole.

"Because..." He trailed off and instead of finishing his sentence tapped out his cigarette on the concrete flooring. "So you really broke off the engagement?"

"Yes, I won't be married under a lie. And a lot of things happened yesterday that made me realize that I can't follow through with this. I care about Elliot a lot but obviously not enough to stop what I feel for you or Shane. And I mean, shouldn't it be the other way around? If I cared for him as much as I needed to in order to marry him then the engagement wouldn't have broken my heart."

"So have you told Shane yet?"

"Yes, I told him yesterday that I wouldn't just run off and get married without saying anything." She barely noticed that the rest of his clothes had joined hers on the floor as he made his way into the water with her.

"And he wants you to choose him."

"Well, I mean, sure he does..."

"So do I." His hands shot out with a quickness she hadn't expected and grabbed her wrists to spin her around and pull her against him causing her chest to become bare to him as the water splashed up onto the floor with her momentum. Before she could scold him one of his hands swept up behind the back of her neck while the other still held her wrist and he brought their lips together. There was nothing gentle in this kiss despite all the affection he pressed through it. It was full of carnal promises and passion that nearly suffocated her. He pulled away for a moment that she took to catch her breath but in moments he was back to devouring her mouth and all the whimpers of pleasure it produced. His tongue scoured her mouth while his hand kept her lips pressed against his and tangled in her hair. A high pitched moan found its way out of her when he nipped at her lip a few times before pulling away. "You know I love you right?" She wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly but the look in his eyes that begged her to love him and only him in return consumed her in that moment. She immediately found herself chasing after his lips still craving the sting and the beautiful smoky taste of menthol on his tongue. He didn't bother fighting it and let her reach him again so he could continue to kiss her aggressively. He broke the kiss again to spin her around and pull her back flush against him. She released a delicious cry as his erection pressed between her bare cheeks and she pushed back against it causing Sebastian to groan.

One arm wrapped around her waist to hold her still while the other snaked around front to grab a delicious handful of her breast all the while he adorned her neck with kisses and bites.

"You have to know I've loved you for a long time now," Sebastian whispered in her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

A whimper escaped her rather than a response as he gave her breast a particularly rough squeeze making sure to pinch her nipple between his fingers at the same time. In his own way he was expressing the same thing that Shane had; that after this there would be no going back, that he wanted her love him and only him in return. She tried to turn and face him but he kept her pressed in place and continued to fondle her breasts while his other hand trailed downwards. She let out a strangled cry of his name when without warning his fingers went between her lips and pressed her swollen clit. He buried his mouth in her neck sucked and licked at whatever skin he could reach as his fingers spelled his name against her. He reached farther so that he could curl two fingers deep into her where he easily found her g spot and used his thumb to continue claiming her nub. Unable to take the delicious stimulation she came much quicker than she would have hoped and he turned her head to him so that he could smother the rest of her cries in a heated kiss. She arched against him as her fluids created a murky slick through the water and he pulled away to let her breathe.

"Sebastian..." She looked at him dreamily and in a gentle 180 he placed a kiss to her forehead before pulling himself out of the pool so he could dress himself. He ignored the water that had soaked through his cloths from the water they had splashed up as well as the erection that strained painfully against them.

"It's getting late," he said dawning his trademark smirk and he picked up his discarded cigarette. "I'm sure you have a lot to think about." He relit and took a deep drag and chuckled through the smoke. "You should make your way home before I keep you up here all night."

* * *

 

 

The farmer hadn't left right away like she should have which led to another hour of avoiding her problems by letting herself be fucked senseless. Her body still tingled in all the places he'd kissed and she was sure that there were bruises on her hips from his fingers that would match the scratches she had left on his back. When she finally arrived home the flag on her mailbox was raised and she tentatively pulled a beautifully hand scripted letter from its wax sealed envelope.

_My Love,_

_I received your returned pendant and despite my earlier actions it was clear to me that I cannot accept this outcome. My heart burns for you too greatly to let it simply end like this. I hope you will reconsider things between us and know that I still intend to marry you and I will never let a day pass without you knowing how loved you are. I shall hold onto the pendant for you and place it around your neck tomorrow should you choose to take those first steps down the aisle. I hope that these next few hours allow you the time you need to reach your heart's center._

_Forever and always yours, Elliot_

And just like that all the guilt and anger and sadness resurfaced and swelled until it spilled from her eyes. For the first time since she got to the valley she wished that she had never opened her grandfather's letter.


	11. NSFW Alex - Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing just how different Hailey and her are the farmer starts to doubt how happy Alex is with her. Alex wants her to know there is nothing to doubt.
> 
> Without further adieu; the frequently requested Alex smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the requests coming!! I love it. I know it takes me a while to update but I promise it's because (when I'm not working overtime) I'm focused on making sure these are perfect! If you haven't seen your request yet fear not. I'm doing my best to do them in order they were requested but also running with inspiration I get. I have a list posted beside my computer so nothing has been forgotten! Thank you for you requests and continued support I love the kudos and feedback <3

"Here," Haley commanded as she thrust a bathing suit towards the farmer. "It should fit you. Honestly I just know the color will be super flattering." It looked like colorful floss more than a bathing suit but she couldn't bring herself refuse.

The new farmer had agreed to help Haley build her photography portfolio as the blonde hoped that she could one day get recruited by a big name magazine. She also sorta hoped that she could run a business on the side just taking pictures of newborns and of weddings and graduations. Being her own boss was definitely appealing. Haley had plenty of slice of life, and scenic shots for her album but wanted to add model shots to the roster to make sure she could prove how well rounded she was.

"I've never done any modelling before," the farmer admitted with embarrassment. She knew a lot of people hadn't but for some reason spending time with the blonde made her feel like she should have had experience in this sort of thing.

"That's okay, I kind of figured that out," Haley replied with a smile as her hands fluffed out the farmers hair into the beach waves she had desired. "But, you've looked at more magazines than any of these valley people so at least you know what to aim for. And besides," Haley pulled away with a blinding smile. "I think you're the prettiest girl in the valley."

Farmer rolled her eyes as she smiled at her friend. "Besides you of course."

Haley giggled. "Well, obviously, but that goes without saying. Now go get changed before we loose the lighting."

The girls were at the beach for the afternoon and Elliot had agreed to let them borrow his cabin while he was out at the library. This gave them a nice secluded spot to change without worry of any surprise peeping. Doing as she was told the farmer adorned the bikini in the closed off space. Immediately her face fell. She didn't even have to look into a mirror to feel self conscious. It wasn't that the amount of skin showing that upset her but rather the lack of skin she had to fill it out. Her mind casually wandered back to the knowledge that Haley was Alex's ex girlfriend and she suddenly felt very inadequate. The top hung from her breasts and she snuck her hands in to fill out the cups only to find that they were nearly double the size of her own. A gulp caught in her through as red consumed her face and she immediately covered herself in shame.

She always knew Haley was beautiful; she was stunning in every way and her body matched. The farmer would be lying to herself if she hadn't admitted to checking the blonde out every once in a while before she had started dating Alex so she knew there were curves hiding under her dress. She'd seen the luscious mounds that threatened to break through her shirt when she stretched and knew there was more than a handful behind the fabric. She had always found Haley's body terribly sexy; but now seeing her own in comparison made her regret ever thinking so highly of Haley's figure. Perhaps if she hadn't thought so much of her friend the difference would be easier to move past but as it was she wondered how Alex compared them. Did he feel that she was lacking physically? We he made love to her did he ever think about what it had been like to have his hands overflowing and miss the feeling? Did he ever wish that when she wore one of his shirts afterwards that she filled it out in the same way the blonde would?

She imagined Haley in one of his shirts and nearly choked at the image of her breasts stretching against the fabric with her full perky ass peeking out from below.

Hugging herself tighter her mind became overwhelmed by insecurities that she never knew existed. She found herself comparing every single one of her features to Haley's and found herself lacking in every way. Why in the world would Alex choose her over the voluptuous sex idol outside? Was it just to play the game on easy mode rather than hard mode?

"Hey are you just about done?"

Haley knocked as she opened the door and the farmer startled out of her daze and began clutching at her chest desperately to try and hide her shame and embarrassment.

"Y-yeah! Sorry," the farmer clutched at the lose fabric and looked away. "I'm just having a little trouble getting this to fit properly."

"Oh," Haley whispered with a blush as she realized the state she had found the farmer in. "Perhaps then... you know what we'll make it work! A professional isn't deterred by wardrobe malfunctions!"

Haley's energy was contagious and once again the farmer found herself swept away in the dream. Completely forgetting her worries she allowed herself to be photographed topless; tastefully of course. Haley's favorite picture so far was one of the farmer standing in the ocean with water just above her waist looking back over her shoulder while her arms were out to the side skimming the surface and the sky burned orange in the background.

Fully clothed once again she peered over Haley's shoulder to look at the photo displayed on her camera screen.

"Wow," she breathed in awe. "I didn't even know I could look like that it looks so surreal."

"This calls for a celebration," Haley declared with a smile. "I don't normally like going to Gus' place but I think this warrants a special drink!"

Agreeing they made for the saloon as the sun set.

Alex showed up almost immediately after their first glass of wine when the farmer had texted him with the good news in order to join in their celebration. It felt strange being in a place they hardly visited all together but the atmosphere was so nice it felt perfect.

Almost.

After chatting with Emily for a moment while grabbing a refill the farmer turned back and her heart caught in her chest. Haley, with her beautiful bright smile, held her camera while Alex looked over her should at the pictures displayed. His smile was warm and his cheeks had a light pink dusting to them and after saying something he placed his hand on Haley's shoulder a squeezed gently.

God dammit they looked so perfect together; like something out of a movie. They seemed to blend together like they were always meant to be standing side by side sharing smiles and secret whispers.

She clutched at her chest as a sharp pain constricted around her heart and up into her throat before retreating towards the bathroom. She didn't have the courage to be around them right now; she loved Alex more than anything but seeing them together made her feel like letting him go was the best thing she could do for him. But not tonight. Tonight she just wanted to attempt to collect herself and drown her fears.

  
Haley peered up from her camera just in time to watch the young woman disappear back into the hallway . It was so fast she almost missed the look on her face that caused Haley to lose her smile.

"Alex?"

"Yeah what's up?"

He looked at her so obliviously she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "Your girlfriend just pulled a one eighty out of here that's what."

"What?" His head snapped up and he looked around the room for any hint of his girlfriend's presence.

"I think she went back to the bathroom or something. I'm going to head home for tonight before it gets busier, you go talk to her okay? She seems like she had been pretty down on herself today." She gave his arm a quick pat before settling the tab and starting home.

* * *

 

  
Staring in the mirror the farmer brushed her hands across every corner of her face in a detailed analysis. _She wasn't pretty enough._ Every part of her heart tried to remind her that she was just fine the way she was but her mind warred against that and was easily winning. Her features curved into a saddened frown and she turned her attention once again to the size of her breasts in comparison to Haley's. She squeezed at them and pushed them together trying to imagine what the difference felt like. So engrossed in her self evaluation she missed the opening of the door.

"You snuck away just to feel yourself up?"

She let out a shriek as she spun around only to be met with the warm gaze of her boyfriend. Her hands flew away from her chest as she ignored his accusation. "Alex? You can't be in here!"

"I'll leave once you tell me what's up." He locked the door behind himself making sure that their heart to heart wouldn't be interrupted. "Haley told me you've acting a little off all day." Alex may not be the most observant man but he was adept at reading peoples emotions; probably from years of an unfortunate child hood where reading into expressions and small gestures made a difference in how his day could end. So he didn't miss the look of distress that flashed for just a second across his girlfriends features when he mentioned their friends name.

Her gaze shot to the floor and she turned her back to him in an attempt to hide against the counter. "I'm fine Alex, really. I think I'm just tired or something."

"That's bull shit babe and we both know it." She flinched at the harshness in his voice and with an apologetic sigh he approached her. "You know it's true," he murmured as he came up behind her and enveloped her in a warm solid hug. She reach up to hold onto his arms in a sad attempt to hug back as she nuzzled her head against his. "Now what's going on?"

She clutched him tighter but remained silent as she struggled to find the words without coming off as pathetic. He looked into the mirror across from them and noticed her inner struggle write itself on her face making him decide to take the first step.

"You know... there's a reason Haley and I are just friends. We broke up for a reason." He watched her expression twist as if she'd been physically hurt and knew he had hit the nail on the head. He hugged her tighter as he continued. "If I wanted to be with Haley we'd still be together. But I'm not because I want to be with you."

She didn't look convinced. "It's not that I don't believe you Alex. And I know you'd never cheat on me, and I know Haley wouldn't do that to me either."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"Don't you...do you miss her? When we're together ...do you ever find me lacking?" It suddenly clicked in his head. She wasn't so much jealous as she was insecure. Seeing Haley and him together made her feel inadequate. He'd just have to show her that there wasn't a woman in the world he desired more than her.

"Never," he whispered against her throat before he started peppering it with warm kisses. "I never want you to change; everything about you is perfect." She whimpered when his tongue joined in to lav at the juncture of her neck and he watched her face darken with redness.

"But... but ..." She stumbled over her words as he ignored her struggle to continue his attentions. Closing her eyes she mustered what little courage and concentration she could. "But I can't compare," she finally blurted out and just like that it was like the gates had opened and she found herself unable to stop. "I tried on her old bathing suit Alex I saw first hand how I compare to her. There wasn't even anything to compare! She's like everything anyone has ever wanted got combined and you used to be with her. How can I possibly compete with that knowing the kinds of things you probably did with her. I can't. I just can't! I want you to be happy Alex I really do, but after seeing the difference I just can't imagine making you that happy. There is a literal void that I can't fill. If you need to be with Haley to-uhn!"

He cut her short with a sudden nip to her collarbone before he tightened his hold on her. "Babe...if you need me to tell you how sexy I think you are I'll do it more often. When I wake up hard it's you in my mind no one else and I can promise that the you I dream of is exactly the same as the you I'm holding right now."

Her face became overthrown with a beet red tone. "Oh my Yoba Alex you can't just say things like that!"

"Like what," he asked with feigned innocence.

"Like, about waking up...like that."

The way she squirmed in his hold had him entertaining a devious idea. Something he'd always wanted to do and something that he thought might help her even more. "You mean, completely overwhelmed with how badly you turn me on?" She whimpered in embarrassment as he continued. "You know, seeing that picture she took of you, I really had to control myself. You were just so sexy. You ARE so sexy, and your mine."

Like a man possessed he became determined to show her just how much she aroused him. He pressed his erection between her plush cheeks causing her to gasp loudly. "This is what you do to me; all the time. No one else, just you."

He quieted any further doubts or protests she might have had by tilted her head up to meet his and swallowing her cries. Her already parted lips put up no resistance as he pressed his tongue into her mouth in order to explore every inch. Her nails scratched lightly at his arms as she moaned into him and allowed him to press against her again. His mouth swept across hers leaving her breathless enough that he moved back down to her neck. He let go of her slowly so he could trace his hand down her stomach to find it's way past the top of her pants.

"A-Alex! We can't! Someone could find us!"

He decided against telling her that he had locked the door as he pressed ever onward. "And all they'd find is a guy making love to the girl of his dreams. I'm not stopping babe, you need to know how I feel."

Gasps and cries fell from her lips when he began to suck marks into her neck at the same time that his fingers breached her lower lips. She was so wet for him already that he didn't hesitate to slide two fingers inside her and curl them against her sweet spot. She pressed back against him causing a groan to run past his lips as she rubbed herself against his erection in a frenzy of her own.

"Uhn..Alex," she hissed out when his thumb swept across her clit in a short tantalizing motion. He left her neck and returned lavish her mouth with deep tongued kisses in an attempt to hide her noises. The vibrations against him curled his toes and found the need to make sure she never doubted his attraction to her again. She protested when he removed his hand from her but found herself a blushed mess when he licked her essence off his fingers while unabashedly meeting her gaze.

He licked his lips at her and she panted as the effect he was having on her became almost overwhelming. He turned her to face him and easily lifted her onto the counter before starting to remove her pants and underwear in a few short tugs. Alex looked down to find her juices beginning to drip down her thighs and groaned at the sight. She was so incredibly sexy, how could she ever think he'd crave anything but her?

"Only you," he told her again. But before she could ask him any details he was on his knees with his face pressed against her core.

She cried out once at the initial touch of his tongue but then grit her teeth in an futile attempt to stop anymore noise from escaping. His tongue lapped viciously against her and flicked inside her causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy as he ate her out like she was a feast for a starving man.

"Oh Alex..." she moaned wantonly as she curled forward and her hands gripped at he brown locks in an attempt to keep him in place. He had no intention of going anywhere until his work was done but he took the encouragement to turn his attentions to her clit. She cried out as he sucked at her bud while simultaneously flicking it with his tongue. He felt her thighs begin to squeeze him and doubled his efforts until her hips began to violently buck against his mouth while gasps of pleasure erupted from her as her orgasm took over.

She was panting when he finally stood up and her glazed over eyes took in his now disheveled hair as he licked his lips like he'd just finished eating the best meal of his life. She reached for him not caring where he had just been as she brought him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue caressed his own and he brought his hands up just under the hem of her shirt. They danced lightly across her skin leaving no expanse untouched before bringing them up to grasp and squeeze her breasts.

Deciding she no longer cared where they were she pressed herself into him and moaned as his calloused athletes fingers rubbed against her hardened nipples with a pressure that had her writhing on the counter. "Alex please..."she begged as she reach for his belt but despite the throbbing erection he obviously had he pulled away from her touch in order to pull her shirt up and draw one of her peaks into his mouth. The hotness of his tongue and the pressures of his teeth had her fingers digging into his scalp again and she whimpered when he changed breasts while allowing his hands to continue wandering the expanse of her. The farmer wormed against his touch both wanting him to stop and needing him to go farther as he teased and touched her body. Her chest, back, thighs, even her fingertips, all were graced with kisses and reverent caresses that had her keening for more of his touch. Tears from the over stimulation clutched onto her lashes before she finally heard the sound of a zipper. She nearly sobbed in relief when she felt him press at her entrance.

Alex's mouth latched onto hers again so he could muffle her cries of pleasure as he pushed into her. She moaned into him and clutched desperately at his shoulders when he finally being to thrust against her. His fingers curled into the cheeks of her ass holding her in place against his hips she that he could rut into her pliant body with abandon. Her arms wrapped around his back as her mouth went to his shoulder to keep her sounds in check. Alex didn't seem to care about the clothes that still remained just about chasing her end again. Another noise escaped her and Alex went back to swallowing them up.

"Shush," he whispered against her lips. "Did you forget where we are? I thought you didn't want anyone to find us."

His chuckle against her was breathy and she returned to kissing him to avoid being so loud. She moaned against him as her hands traced his body adoring the muscles that years of unmissed workouts had chiseled. Without warning he pulled her from the counter and in seconds had her pressed against the wall. All she could do was wrap her legs around him to let him drive deeper into her as he used one arm to help hold her up while the other one pinned her wrists away from his body. He didn't want her to think about touching him; not when this moment needed to be about nothing but her.

The new angle caused a warm pressure to build in her and she threw her head back against the wall in a silent cry when he mouthed at her neck again amidst it all. It was too much. All the sensations were just too much and she couldn't hold in the cry that erupted from her when she clenched around him and squeezed him tighter against her with her legs.

The added pressure around his dick pushed Alex over board and with a his of her name he drove into her as deep as he could to release into her core. He felt complete in that moment as he let go of her hands and pressed chaste kisses to the marks he had littered her neck with and any other part of her he could reach without letting her go.

"Only you," he repeated in a whisper against her and despite everything that had just transpired in a public bathroom she found her face growing warm again.

"You keep saying that," she muttered when he finally pulled out and set her down. She instantly missed the fullness that his cock had given her but the sudden feeling of their mixed juices running down her thighs brought her back to reality and her need to fix herself.

Alex kissed her tenderly while correcting the clothes he had ruined on her body. "I love you." He said it without any hesitation as he pulled back to look at her starry gaze. "Babe you're the only one for me. If I don't say that enough or make you feel like you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen then tell me. Tell me and I'll do that all over again so you don't forget. I love you and everything about you. You could look completely different and I'd still be blown away every time I look at you." Her heart skipped a beat and she teared up at his words.

"Alex..."

"Sorry though for not pulling out there. I just wanted to be as close to you as possible and pulling away when I had so much to get across just felt so impersonal you know?" He gave her a boyish grin that made her throw her arms around him as happiness swelled her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the requests coming!! I love it. I know it takes me a while to update but I promise it's because (when I'm not working overtime) I'm focused on making sure these are perfect! If you haven't seen your request yet fear not. I'm doing my best to do them in order they were requested but also running with inspiration I get. I have a list posted beside my computer so nothing has been forgotten! Thank you for you requests and continued support I love the kudos and feedback <3


	12. NSFW Harvey - A Tipsy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bottle of sweet potent wine leads to a night of passion between Harvey and the farmer.

Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a small voice of reason screaming for attention but Harvey found himself far too distracted to heed its cries. It was drowned in alcohol and desire somewhere in the recesses of his better judgement. His eyes fluttered through the haze of wine and somewhere he made a mental note that starfruit wine was too much for him to handle.

* * *

 

_Harvey jumped in his seat when the farmer slammed a bottle on the table in front of him at the saloon. It wasn't a bar bottle; the remnants of a scratched off label and crude junimo drawing on the front made that obvious. He knew she had been experimenting with making different kinds of wines and juices as well as trying to create a cute little brand logo for all her things. When asked she would just shrug and ask 'why not'._

_"Harvey you have to share this with me!" She declared it with such enthusiasm and overwhelming smile he found himself unable to turn her away. Not that he would have, he loved her wines and company, but it made the decision absolute._

_Ignoring Gus' frown she flagged Leah and Emily down from a nearby table. "Leah you have to join us!" The red head found herself drawn in as well and at the farmer's request Emily retrieved three wine glasses for the trio. Gus wasn't thrilled by the idea of outside liquor being brought into his saloon without his permission but after the farmer excitedly offered to pay him as if it were one of his own bottles he brushed it off and allowed the friends to enjoy themselves._

_"So what are we toasting to," Leah asked once they all had a filled glass in front of them._

_"To," the farmer began with a broad grin as she paused for a dramatic affect. "My first bottle of starfruit wine!"_

_Harvey flushed and stared down at the glass in his hand. Starfruits themselves were a delicacy and already hard enough to cultivate and expensive enough to find. He knew she had been struggling to try and create the perfect environment in her greenhouse for such things but didn't realize what exactly when she never came back to talk of her success. He only knew of her trials from having to treat her multiple times after she had fallen off the ladder while trying to adjust the translucency of the glass panels._

_"I had to share it with the town's two biggest wine connoisseurs. If you two like it then I know I've done it right."_

_Leah smiled excitedly before clinking her glass against the farmer's waiting one. "I'm happy to help! To your success!" Leah's cheer was followed by a delicate sip from the glass as she gauged the creation. Barely a second passed before Leah's cheeks flushed a deep pink and she hummed in delight. "Oh my...this is delicious. I knew starfruit wine would be good but this is great."_

_"Really?" The farmer proceeded to take a drink from her own glass and her cheeks lit in pride. "Oh wow! It doesn't even taste like alcohol but it does at the same time! Harvey you have to try."_

_Harvey obliged her request and realized that the girls weren't simply exaggerating. The flavor and feel were indescribably delicious. "This is fantastic!," he declared to her with a smile._

_Her smile grew and her cheeks flushed from the praise and wine before she asked that they both finish celebrating with her._

* * *

 

  
"Harvey?" A small voice drew his attention back to the woman pressed up against him. In his attempt to unlock the clinic door so he could return upstairs he had turned to say goodbye to his friend when she stumbled behind him. Her tipsy footwork caused her to fall against his chest and press him against the door.

Her eyes looked up at his with a slew of emotions he couldn't begin to untangle. His fingers gripped her arm as he realized how soft and pliant she was. Every time he had encountered her in their friendship she was covered in dirt from the farm or trips to the mine and she always had some strange tomboyish task set out for herself. Somewhere along the line he had forced himself to start seeing her as just 'the farmer' so he could forget that underneath all that was a woman that he had suppressed feelings for.  Feelings that couldn't grow because they were both married to their work.

He was intoxicated, he knew that, but it didn't stop the rush of heat that shot down him when she shifted awkwardly against him wonderingly aloud why he was still holding her.

Harvey seemed to be in a trance when he finally let go so that he could slink into the clinic and the farmer stepped in behind him.

"Harvey are you okay?"

He turned to meet her and he wondered if she really had no idea what he was going through at the moment.

"I don't think so," he finally replied sheepishly. "I think I'm going to get myself some water. Good night..."

"Do you think I could have a glass too?" She scratched the back of her head nervously. "I'm definitely a lot more tipsy than I thought I would be. I think A glass of water would be good for me before walking the thirty minutes back to the farm."

"Yeah, of course," he agreed while his emotions fought in such a way he felt like he was actually physically being tossed around. The doctor and friend in him agreed that it would be best to have some water and sober up before heading home. However, the man in him knew that inviting her upstairs gave him many other ideas.

They stood in an awkward silence in his kitchen while he filled a glass for her before indulging in his own. A chuckle drew his attention back to her.

"What?"

"There's some how, and giant bead of water like right on your mustache." With another giggle she placed her glass down and reach up to brush the drop away not realizing how close she had just placed herself.

Feeling her small calloused fingers against his face in such a gentle caress he broke. Lurching forward he pressed his lips against hers and pressed his eyes tightly closed so he couldn't see her expression. He felt like holding back anymore might've have made him explode but other emotions swam in the mix alerting him to the suddenness of his action. Just as he was thinking of pulling away her lips moved against his ever so slightly and he pounced. Dropped his glass unceremoniously in the sink he captured her face in his hands and began to ravage her mouth with messy kisses. He breathed in the wine on her breath and wondered if that was what made her taste so intoxicating. She let out a small noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan before her own hands found there way into his tousled brown locks. Spurred on by her reciprocation he stepped into her pressing her against the counter while his hands began to roam from her face down her arms. It was a messy clash of tongues and teeth that had them moving fervently against each other. He grew bolder when she pressed against him seeking some kind of friction and his fingers grazed the curve of her breast eliciting and wanton moan from the farmer.

Some part of his mind wondered if he would be so consumed by her if he were in a better state of mind but he quickly pressed that doubt down in order to drown himself in the moment. To enjoy the way her body writhed beneath his hands as he removed her clothes and her unsure touches that reciprocated the action for him. Before long he found himself fallen on his back on his bed unable to remember how they'd made their way over.

Harvey's glasses were fogging slightly from the heat and sweat between them and he groaned when her hands approached his face. Her fingers brushed against his cheeks and lips before pulling off his glasses in a motion that felt practiced. She pulled away and they simply stared at each other for a moment. He couldn't handle the sight of her flushed skin and kiss swollen lips staring back at him with her dewy dilated eyes.

"Harvey," she whispered his name like a plea. It sounded almost like she was about to ask a question and despite his desire to latch onto her he held back to give her that chance. "Are you sure about this? About tonight?"

His drunken mind wove through her question and he sloppily put together what she was getting at. Tonight. This wouldn't be more than tonight. He heart dropped a little at the thought but he knew that they were both far too busy with their own schedules to worry about maintaining a relationship at the time.

"Just tonight," he agreed reluctantly as he placed his hands softly against the sides of her face. "Maybe one day more than tonight...but for now I know I'm sure." His declaration came out more suave than he thought it would but he didn't regret it. One day he hoped that the farmer and he could share a bed every night and have breakfast together every morning but if he could only have tonight to hold onto that would be enough for him.

Her soft smile made his heart stutter as she leaned closer again. "Okay," she replied simply before pressing against him in a kiss that reignited the fire inside him.

Harvey's hands fell to her shoulders in a strong grip as he held her against him thriving in the taste of her tongue and the pressure of her hardened nipples against his chest. She pushed herself closer against him and he groaned into her mouth when his dick pulsed up against her wet slit. She mimicked his noise with one of her own as she ground down pressing her clit against him for more and he shivered at the wetness that now coated him. Their mouths continued to wage war in a messy caress of tongues as his hand reached out to brush against her nethers temptingly. She gasped when his fingers slipped between her folds to press testingly against her clit and he was delighted when she threw her face into his shoulder and pressed into his movements. He flicked her button back and forth causing shudders to rock her body and she bit against his shoulder as she cried out.

"Please Harvey," she pleaded weakly against his skin as her hand wandered between them to brush against the tip of his cock.

It was his turn to shudder when her hand gave his tip one solid pump before she pulled away and met his gaze. Their eyes mirrored the ever growing lust between them and he reached down to hold her legs open before pressing against her entrance. Taking control of his mouth once again she sank herself down and their moans mixed together as he bottomed out with no resistance. As she started out slowly riding against him their kisses began to increase in ferocity until for a moment a thin line of saliva could be seen between them before getting lost again in the fray. It felt like he was drowning in her and burning at the same time as he kept rising his hips in a steady rhythm to meet hers. He could feel himself swelling and knew that his intoxicated state was doing nothing to help his endurance or self control. It didn't help either when she was making such sweet whispered noises of pleasure against him and her hands roaming everywhere from his hair to her own breasts. He watched her grope herself as she leaned back to give him a view while continuing to ride him with reckless abandon. Harvey grit his teeth together at the erotic sight and knew he wasn't going to last as long as he hoped. He couldn't bare to separate them though and break the spell so instead one hand glided back down to thumb her clit. She cried out in pleasure at the shocks that it sent through her body and fluttered around him.

"Oh Harvey," she cried out, her voice almost cracking at his name.

He rubbed faster and pushed just a little more as he moaned her name in return and like glass she shattered. Her hips jerked against his in erratic pulses and her hands squeezed her breasts painfully tight as she clenched her eyes shut and let her mouth hand open with silent cries. Even as she started to come together again he didn't stop his ministrations as she fell back against his body with whimpers of the over stimulation. Her eyes watered at the feeling but once she had regained her breath his hand left her to grip her hips so that he could put his remaining energy into thrusting up into her still twitching walls to find his own end. It came moments later and with a deep thrust into her core he pulled her head back to him so he could taste her lips once more as his own body shook with release. After a moment they pulled apart just enough to resume breathing and he tilted his head up to press his forehead against hers while rubbing small circles into her hip.

There was a silence that suddenly grew between them that started to threaten the intimacy of the moment reminding them both of the circumstances they were in. A drunk hook up had never been in either of their plans but there was no going back now. The farmer warred with herself; she wanted to curl up into his side and spend the night in his arms but she also knew that she had responsibilities at the farm that would require immediate attention in the morning. She bit her lip and glanced away from him unable to meet his gaze as he began to soften inside her.

"I..." she tried to started the sentence but it hurt her heart to feel like she was loving and leaving him.

"I know," came his gentle reply. He cupped the side of her face drawing her eyes back to him. "I...I won't keep you." But he wanted to. However, the soft smile of thanks she gifted him with lifted some of the darkness. "Next time you have starfruit wine...perhaps we could split a bottle over dinner? Maybe on a rainy day." He knew that on days it rained she could lessen her workload of watering everything that didn't have sprinklers for it. He wanted her to know that there were no hard feelings; that when the alcohol left his system he would still want her. But this time he wanted things done properly.

The farmers face illuminated with her smile. "I'd like that Harvey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for all of the kudos and kind words! It makes me so happy to see them pop up! I hope to keep creating things you all enjoy :)


	13. Sebastian - Collapsed in the Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer collapses in the mines and Sebastian, as her husband, makes sure to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little with this but it was enjoyable :) The request said a little about how Seb would feel as her husband so I tried hard to play to his emotions and keep the focus on him. Enjoy :) I will try to update more frequently. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me this far.

Linus was a private person at his core. He tended to only surround himself with people during town festivals when it was easy for him to get lost in the crowd and otherwise kept to himself on the mountain. He was well aware that his lifestyle made others uncomfortable but with no career suitable talent to speak of he made the best of his homeless situation. He foraged for food and fished when necessary and kept himself sheltered and warm. His rough appearance and lifestyle made people wary of him like he had become a wild animal. He accepted this. He had accepted his solitary lifestyle and ignored most people.

That's why when the new farmer moved to town the changes she brought started to shake him. She wasn't afraid of him like the others. Whenever she went to the mines for supplies and minerals she always made a point just to stop by and say hi. At first when she kept approaching him he shooed her away insisting that he was fine by himself. This never deterred her at all. Whenever she returned from her desert trips she would make sure to bring him some cactus fruit and slowly but surely he started to open up. Soon he found he could call her a friend. He spoke with her at town gatherings and even attended her wedding earlier in the year when she wed the young man who lived just down the hill from him. He had never cared for the boy one way or the other; he didn't seem like a pleasant person but at the same time he never bothered Linus or caused him trouble.

So as Linus made his way across the mountain and down the rocky slop above the overpass he racked his brain for the man's name. He was frustrated that he couldn't recall the name of his dearest friends husband and neighbor for ten plus years.

When he finally skidded to a stop he found himself thankful that the farmer had dim lamps through out her yard so that he could see the stone pathway leading to the farm house. An orange tabby meowed at him from somewhere darker and he ignored the tension in his shoulders as he quickly made his way across the path to the front door.

His knuckles rapped on the wood so quickly even he startled himself a little and pulled his hands back to fidget nervously. Relax, he coached himself. She was like a daughter to him so visiting her house in the middle of the night shouldn't be as strange as it felt. He gulped as the door swung open to reveal her husband standing there looked tired and a little confused by the sight that greeted him.

"Linus?" He scratched a hand through his messy black locks. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

The old man shook his head. "I don't I'm sorry." And with that he got to the question he almost dreaded to ask. He wanted to be wrong. He wanted the man's answer to be a yes; even a rude yes. But his heart sank when he asked if the farmer was home and her husband shook his head.

"No. She's running a little late today." His brows furrowed a little in confusion and seemed to puff himself up in front of Linus. "Why are you here so late tonight looking for my wife?"

Linus stopped his fidgeting as his expression dropped at the man's answer and he felt his social courage spike. This was no longer a time for him to have the luxury of nerves. "Please then I need you to come with me! She might be in danger!"

At that Sebastian seemed to take him more seriously. "Danger? What are you talking about?"

"Please," Linus implored. "I saw her enter the mines earlier; she always greets me on her way in and I haven't seen her come out again. I had hoped that maybe I just missed her and she had gotten home safely but if she's not here then she's still down there. Please we have to find her!"

Before Linus had finished explaining his reasoning Sebastian had already dawned his shoes and was closing the door behind him. He didn't wait for anymore explanation before the two men started jogging back up the mountain towards the nearest mine entrance.

"You're sure she went in there?" Seb asked through breathes as he glanced over at the old man keeping pace beside him.

"Yes I am," Linus answered. "She mentioned getting some ore for the blacksmith to study. I know she required forty ores but she is normally much faster than this."

"Why didn't you just go looking for her when you thought she was in trouble?" Sebastian's tone was harsher than he intended for it to be but Linus took no offense since he could understand the young mans concern.

"I had hoped that she had made it home to you..." Linus hesitated as he struggled to recall the young mans name and was relieved when he provided it.

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian," he repeated. "I was hoping that you would tell me she was asleep and to go away."

Sebastian frowned when he realized the level on animosity the mountain dweller must have been subjected to if he was expecting to be treated so disrespectfully off the bat.

"Nah," Seb responded nonchalantly. "Even if I wanted to I know she likes you and if she ever found out I was rude to you for no reason like that I would never hear the end of it."

When they neared the mine entrance Sebastian's anxiety began to spike exponentially. There were numerous warning signed nailed to the cave walls by the Adventurers Guild.

**_Beware falling rocks_ **

**_Danger; aggressive monsters ahead. No entrance for anyone who is not a member of the adventurers guild._ **

**_Enter at your own risk._ **

He gulped and glanced around at the suddenly ominous area. He knew that she came here on occasion to help out the guild and for geodes and ores but despite having lived near the mines his whole time in the valley he had never once gone in them and seen what dangers mining entailed. He had come here worried that she might have gotten herself lost in the caverns but upon seeing the signs he suddenly grew terrified that something worse had actually happened to her. He ignored whatever Linus was saying to him and ran to the elevator embedded in the back wall. When the doors opened for him to see the dimly blinking panel he felt his stomach plummet. The elevator only stopped every fifth floor and there were over a hundred floors in the mine; and his wife could be on any one of them. Opting to go to the ladder instead so that he wouldn't skip any floors he left the elevator and crouched by the hole in the ground with wooden ladder handles sticking out the top.

Sebastian peered over the hole that grew darker almost instantly. There were flecks of light scattered at different levels of the shaft but he saw no sign of movement as far as he could see (though he had no idea how far that was).

"Hun?" He called down the tunnel and grimaced as his voice echoed through the caverns until it disappeared into a level beyond his line of sight.

"I'm going to go get a lantern and some supplies from my tent," Linus informed him.

Sebastian nodded as his eyes remained glued to the ladder. He didn't even seem to notice the time pass between Linus' departure and return. In his hands he had a flickering oil lamp, rope, and a small satchel of other things.

"I'm sorry I don't have more to offer," Linus apologized. "I'm too old to be of much help and I don't have a lot for first aid supplies..."

"You've offered more than enough Linus thank you." Sebastian graced him with a quick curt smile before looking back. More than a hundred floors to search and he had to hurry. She could be in real danger down there.

"Is strange to people here late in night," a voice murmured startling Sebastian. He looked over to find an incredibly short man approaching them from a tunnel in the cave side that he hadn't noticed until now. His accent was incredibly thick and his eyes were a surreal golden color hidden in the darkness of his overly big helmet. He wore eccentric clothes that proved distracting and Sebastian looked skeptically at the strange faceless man who had seemed to come out of no where. "What for?"

"My wife is down there somewhere," Seb told him as he started to make his way down the ladder.

"No," the man said roughly as he put a hand on he shoulder to halt the young man's progress. "...No go. What for?" He seemed to be struggling with his words and how to phrase them causing Sebastian to smack his hand away and glare.

"I don't have time for this she could being dying down there!"

The little man seemed to stomp his feet in frustration and turned to Linus as he demanded to know what for.

With a furrowed brow Linus took a wild guess that 'what for' was this mans way of asking 'why' and that now he wasn't asking 'why are you here' he was asking 'why was she here'. "She went looking for copper," Linus offered and when the little man got excited he knew he must've guessed correctly.

The stranger quickly gestured to himself. "Dwarf," he declared proudly like it wasn't a strange name. "She friend." And with that he tugged Sebastian again and gestured to the elevator against the back wall.

"I already checked it only stops every fifth floor!" Dwarf tugged his arm harder and screeched as he tried to find words in a language he wasn't well versed in.

"Know!," he cried at him. "Copper floors! Know!"

Linus looked at Sebastian. "I think you should go with him. It sounds like he knows what levels have copper nods on them. The floors you're more likely to find her on."

Sebastian's eyes were started to get wild as he looked at Dwarf. "Is that true?"

Dwarf nodded and ran to the elevator summoning the doors open. Sebastian heaved himself off the ladder and ran in after him. Dwarf took him to floor thirty five and gestured to himself before pointing up. "Up four." He pointed to Sebastian and then down. "Down four." And with that they went their separate ways.

* * *

 

 

One floor down from the elevator Sebastian saw something that made his heart stop. His wife lay strewn about the cave floor nearly swallowed whole by the darkness except for a lone torch embedded in the wall beside her. He was over at her side in a matter of seconds but the journey felt like hours to him. He fell to his knees beside her ignoring the pebbles that dug into his legs and cut his skin hard enough to bruise. His hand hovered in front of her mouth and he nearly sobbed with relief when he felt the soft warmth of her breath on his palm.

"Hun? Hey, can you hear me?" He was scared to move her too much in case she was injured but he called out to her as he checked what he could see for any dangerous wounds. Aside from a few minor cuts and scuffs she was relatively unscathed. Her face was covered in dirt and soot from everything she'd mined and her hands were almost unrecognizable from the coating.

He pressed on her shoulder gently as he called out to her again and let out a sigh of relief when she coughed lightly and groaned.

"Oh thank Yoba you're alive," he whimpered as he helped her slowly sit up.

Her eyes were practically rolling into the back of her head as they searched for his face but after a few slow blinks she seemed unable to focus on him.

"Seb...Sebby?" Her voice was so soft it was almost a whisper and he reached up to cup her face gently wiping her cheeks. "Yeah, it's me. It's me babe I'm here."

"Seb?" Her eyes could barely stay open but she finally seemed to be able to keep her eyes on his face even as he watched them dilate in and out of focus. "What..."

"Linus came and got me," he explained. "And then I came to get you. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I dunno," she mumbled before slumping forward slightly seemingly unable to keep herself awake long enough to finish the conversation. "Mm so tired...."

She fell against his chest where he held her safely like if he let go she might get lost in the dark again. He called out into the dark for Dwarf to see if he could help him navigate back to the elevator and assist him in getting her safely up the ladders.

Appearing shortly out of the tunnels like he had lived here Dwarf came over and knelt beside them. Looking over the sleeping female Dwarf turned to look back at the ebony haired man holding her.

"Fell," Dwarf said simply. "Too tired. Work too hard." It was hard to tell what expression the man had but his golden eyes seemed to curve with a laughable yet tired expression. "Not first time."

"She's collapsed down here before?" Sebastian wondered this out loud without looking for an answer. They had only been married a short amount of time so he could honestly say that this was the first time this had happened since. But his mind raced back to all those requests from Lewis to clear slime out of the lower mine levels, or even from himself when he wanted quartz for his collection, and he choked. How many times had she come down here trying to make someone happy only to collapse from exhaustion? How long had she laid down her by herself with no one looking for her? Scooping her into his arms Sebastian cradled her against him as he buried his face into her hair and gripped her like he would never let go again.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against her skin hoping that somehow she could hear him.   
"Nobody is worth this. Nobody. So I'm coming with you next time okay?" He squeezed her gently when he shuddered with the effort it took him to not cry in both relief and sadness. "I won't fight you...I know you'll come anyway no matter what I say. But let me take care of you you idiot. We made a promise."

"Forever and always," came her weak reply and without hesitation he tilted his head to press his lips to hers. He knew she wouldn't have the energy to reciprocate so he only hoped that she could feel how much he cared.

"Damn rights. Side by side. I love you too much to lose you."

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want to see a sequel to this? Want to see the farmer with someone else? Feedback? Let me know!


End file.
